Rebecca and the Autobots
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: My name is Rebecca Thompson and I am 26 years old. I just finished the last of 8 years of college and just moved into my new house. This is the story about how I met the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Rebecca Thompson and I am 26 years old. I just finished the last of 8 years of college and just moved into my new house. This is the story about how I met the Autobots.

Chapter 1

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _The ringing of my phone brought me out of my trail thought as I reached for it. I checked the caller id and saw that it was my mom and I answered.

"Hey mom!"

"_Hi Rebecca! How did your last exam go? Are you unpacked yet? When are you coming over to visit me?" _

"My exam went fine, I just finished unpacking before you called, and I will visit you in about 1 1/2 hours. I just want to relax for a bit."

"_Okay honey, see you soon!" _

I sighed as I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and headed out to grab a quick bite to eat.

* * *

30 minutes later I was sitting at a window table in my favorite café around the corner from where I live, eating a fresh cranberry scone and a caramel latte. I just sort of sat there as the soft typical café music played in the background. I glanced a look at my watch and saw that I still had about 15 minutes to kill before I would need to head over to my parents house.

"Rebecca! Rebecca over here!" A loud and familiar voice rang through my ears and brought me out of my thoughts.

As I snapped my head up I instantly recognized her. It was my best friend Daisy. "Hi Daisy!"

"Hey girlfriend! What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said as I shrugged my shoulders," I'm just about to head over to see my parents."

"That sounds fun," Daisy said sarcastically, "Do you think that we could hang out sometime? You know, have a girls night?"

"I don't know. It kind of depends on when. Like I said, I have to visit my parents, I have a doctors appointment because I just came back from studying abroad in Roswell, New Mexico, and about a dozen other things, but I definatly want to hang out soon."

"Kk! Talk to you later!"

"Bye Daisy. I'll text you later."

With that, Daisy got up, hugged me, or should I say squeezed me half into oblivion, and walked off while waving. I checked my watch and saw that it was time to get going.

* * *

"I'm so tired! I've been at my parents for about 5 hours!" I exclaimed.

I had just driven away from my smiling and waving parents about 20 minutes ago. Thankfully it was a Monday night, so there were not a lot of cars out and about. I decided to listen to some music on the radio. I turned it on only to hear some loud and weird noises coming from the side of my car.

"What the heck was that?" Barely had I gotten the words out of my mouth before the front half of my car got smashed in. "Good thing I slowed down when I heard that noise," I muttered under my breath. I quickly checked myself for any obvious injuries. I found none. I started to climb out of my car only to fallback in when I see what crushed my car. It was a giant robot!

"Oh my gosh! This cannot be happening!"

When I finally was able to get out of my car the robot was about 100 yards away from me. I squinted my eyes to see if I could make anything out but all that I could make out was a large robot and a smaller robot battling. I started to run in the opposite direction when I heard and explosion. I turned around to see a softball sized piece of asphalt hurling towards my head. All I could do was scream and then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was laying on some sort of giant table. Or maybe it's bed. It's kind of hard to tell. It was all white. _"I must be in the hospital," _I thought grimly as I remembered what happened. I turned my head when I heard a door open and close with a soft click. When I saw who it was, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Right there standing before me was a giant red and white robot! After I stopped screaming for a moment to catch my breath, it spoke.

"Must you scream so loud?" the door opened again and I hid under the blanket that I just noticed was on me.

I heard a deep and calming voice saying, "Is she okay Ratchet? I thought I heard a scream."

"You did. She started screaming when I came into the room."

I heard footsteps come my way and I could see his outline through the thin blanket. He (at least I assumed it was a he) was looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

I pulled the blanket off my head and saw a large face with a blue helmet staring at me and blinking his light blue eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. I saw a glass of water next to me so I grabbed it and took a sip. The cold water felt really good on my scratchy throat. "Yes I'm okay. My name is Rebecca by the way. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

"Okay. What am I doing here?"

"I Brought you here because you got hit in the head by a piece of asphalt."

"Okay. Who is he?" I asked gesturing towards the red and white robot that had now moved next to Optimus.

"His name is Ratchet and he is my medic."

"Are there more of y-" I was cut off by the sight of three more robots, each carrying a human in their hand.

"Ooh! She's awake," said the Asian looking girl with black and pink hair standing on the big green robots palm. "Bulkhead, can you put me down please?" After the robot put her down the girl ran towards me and kept asking me a bunch of questions. She talked so fast I could hardly keep up.

"Miko, don't scare her," said the boy with black hair now on the ground standing next to the blue-purple robot.

Then I heard some beeping coming from the yellow and black robot. "He says that he hopes that you feel better," said the small boy with glasses and spiked brown hair.

"Thanks," I said, "I'm beginning to feel better. Can I get down?" I asked Optimus.

"That would depend. Ratchet, is she well enough to get down?"

"Let me scan her one more time just to double check that she doesn't have a concussion. I felt a slight tingle as some blue light passed through me. "There are no signs of a concussion. You may get down."

"Thanks," I mumbled after he just walked away. Optimus put his hand on the table and I climbed into his palm. Then he kneeled onto the floor and slid me off of his hand. "Thank you Optimus."

"You are welcome Rebecca."

"So what are y'alls names?" I asked gesturing towards the other robots.

"My name is Bulkhead," spoke the large green robot, "and that is Miko, the girl with pink and black hair."

"Hi Bulkhead, hi Miko," I said.

"I am Arcee and that is Jack," the blue-purple robot said as she pointed towards the boy with black hair. "Hi," he said as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Arcee and you Jack," I replied as I waved.

Then the boy with glasses spoke up. "I'm Raf and this is Bumblebee," the boy said as he pointed to the yellow robot. "Hi Bumblebee and Raf!" I said as I waved. Bumblebee started beeping again as he waved.

"Why can't he talk?" I asked turning to Optimus.

"His voice box was badly damaged in the war."

"What war?" I asked.

"The war with the Decepticons. That is why we are on your planet and is also why you saw me fighting last night."

"It was nice meeting y'all but I really need to get going home. Where is my car anyways?"

"Your car," Optimus said, "Isn't exactly drivable at the moment." That was when I realized that my car was the pile of blue scrap that was in the corner of the room.

"Oh. Well how the heck am I supposed to get home? What time is it anyway?"

"The time is 6:30. I would prefer if you stayed here until morning so that the Decepticons can not harm you," Optimus replied.

"I thought you just said it was 6:30. I still at least need to go home real quick so I can get a change of clothes. These are singed half black and half blue," I gestured to my blue shirt and blue jeans that were half black half blue.

"It is 6:30 in the evening," Optimus said to me and then he turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, can you please open the ground bridge to- where do you live?"

"I live Akron, Ohio."

"Ratchet set the ground bridge for Akron, Ohio."

**Author Note:**

**I will try to update once a week or so. thanks for reading! Please review! Anyone who reviews gets a free energon cookie. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left a review. This is my first story so it means a lot to me. Thanks again!  
Disclaimer: JazzGirl221 owns a pair of black and white trainers but she sadly does not own transformers. *Walks away and starts to cry*

** Chapter 2**

After Optimus said that, a tunnel on the other side of the room started to glow.

"Wow."

That was all that came out of my mouth. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the tunnel start to glow green. As I walked into to it, it grew very long. When I came out on the other side I was in front of my house. Thankfully, I live in a secluded house by myself. Arcee and Optimus came with me, but they stayed outside my house because they would not be able to fit inside. I ran around my room grabbing everything I would need. That included, my laptop, clothing, my phone charger and ipod charger, some blankets, a pillow, and some restroom supplies. When I was done stuffing all of that in to my bags, I handed them through the door to Optimus. When I came out of my house the portal was already back. So we stepped through and were instantly back inside the Autobot base.

"Rebecca," Optimus said while trying to get my attention, "We have a spare room if you would like to use that."

"I would love to Optimus," I replied. I realized that my voice sounds very weak compared to Optimus.

Optimus lead me down the hallway and into a room that had a few Autobot sized shelves. Each shelf was a different part of my new "home." The bottom shelf had a small table, a fridge, a stove with an oven, a microwave, and a sink. The next shelf had a couch, a coffee table, and a small television set in the corner. The next floor had a bed, a dresser, and 2 small doors. When I asked Optimus what those were, he said that there was a bathroom and a closet.

"We had Agent fowler build this in case one of kids had to stay overnight," Optimus explained, reading my expression

My expression must have been something like, "When the heck did they build this! I've only known them for a few hours!"

"Thank you Optimus and thank you for letting me stay here."

"It is my pleasure Rebecca and I hope that you enjoy living here."

After that, Optimus left me to start organizing my new room.

**Optimus's POV**

I knew what I had to do, but I wasn't sure if Ratchet would be up to the idea. I walked over to where Ratchet was standing looking at the monitors.

"Ratchet," my voice boomed across the room and he turns around and looks at me.

"Yes Optimus? Is something wrong?" He replies.

"I want you to be Rebecca's guardian," I looked to see if there was any emotion on Ratchet's face. All I saw was disbelief spread across his face.

"You want me to do WHAT? Optimus, I don't have time to be babysitting a human!"

"What human?"

I cringed on the inside when I heard Rebecca's voice.

"Optimus wants me to be your babysitter," Ratchet growled.

"Rebecca, will you excuse Ratchet and I?"

I was very happy that all she did was nod. I really did not want to stop a fight in between Ratchet and Rebecca. Especially when I knew who would win. We walked down the hallway and into my office and then we both sat down at my desk.

"Ratchet, why do you not want a companion? I think it would be very good for you."

"Optimus, I am very busy and can't be distracted," the white and red medic said looking Optimus straight in the optics.

"That is true," I started in my 'it is final' voice, "however I am still assigning her to you and I hope you treat her nicely."

I looked over at Ratchet who ever so slightly nodded his head, got up, and left the room. I sighed as I thought of poor Rebecca and how she was stuck with Ratchet. I would have taken Rebecca and been her guardian but knowing that Megatron would find out meant that he would be able to use her against me. I just hoped that she would be okay.

**Rebecca's POV**

When I was done unpacking my bags I started down the large hallway towards the main room. My goal was the old green couch so I could play some video games. I needed to practice because Miko beat me horribly yesterday.

I paused when I heard Optimus's voice saying, "I want you to be Rebecca's guardian."

I mentally gasped but on the outside I kept perfectly still.

I started to go around the corner but I paused when I heard Ratchet reply, "You want me to do WHAT? Optimus, I don't have time to be babysitting a human!"

That was it! I walked around the corner and pretended to look innocent.

"What human?" I asked innocently.

"Optimus wants me to be your babysitter," Ratchet growled.

Before I could prepare a good comeback Optimus said, "Rebecca, will you excuse Ratchet and I?"

After that They both walked off and down the hallway. I couldn't move a muscle. All thoughts of racing were gone. I couldn't believe what Ratchet had said.

A few minutes later…

"Rebecca, can you please come to my office? Thank and that is all." Optimus's voice boomed over the speaker.

I wasn't sure which way to go so I just started down the hallway. When I went about halfway down the hall I saw Ratchet standing by a big open door. He just pointed at the doorway and said, "That is his office."

"Thank you," I said and walked through the door.

I saw Optimus sitting at a big desk. When he looked up from his data pad, he saw me and got up. Then he laid his servo on the floor and I stepped on. I had to grab his thumb tightly because he got up really fast. After he set me down on his desk he said,

"You are probably wondering why I called you in here."

I simply nodded. Then he continued,

"I have requested that Ratchet become your guardian. I have a question for you. Would you accept Ratchet as your guardian? If you need more time to think about it, I can give you a few hours."

"I don't need to think about it at all. I would love to have Ratchet as my guardian."

"I am thrilled that you have accepted my offer," he said.

"As long as he is not allowed to throw wrenches at me," I said with a smile.

I saw Optimus crack the smallest smile as he said,

"I will try to keep him from throwing wrenches."

Before I could say another word, Optimus picked me up and carried me to the med bay. We went over to Ratchet who was standing at one of the monitors. When he heard us walk over to him he turned around.

"Rebecca would like you to be her guardian," Optimus said.

Ratchet opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it when he realized that he could not win this battle.

"Okay," was all that Ratchet said.

Optimus wordlessly put me down the berth closest to Ratchet and walked out of the med bay. I just sat down and wrapped the blanket that was on he berth around me. After a few minutes of me sitting there I got really bored.

"Ratchet?"

No answer.

"Ratchet?"

Again no answer.

"RATCHET!" I yelled making him jump.

"What do YOU want," he said without looking at me. I could tell by his tone of voice that he was very irritated.

"Can you help me down please?"

He walked over to me, picked me up, and walked over the couch where he let me slide about three feet off his palm. Because of his carelessness, I landed on my ankle. I was able to suppress a small cry. I could walk which was good, but it hurt pretty bad. Then I realized that it was 10 pm. I decided to call it a night. So I walked down the stairs. When I say walk, I was more of limping. I said goodnight to Ratchet and all I got in return was a humph. I limped down the hallway and into my room. I had to climb up the ladder very carefully so that I did not jolt my ankle. As I got ready for bed I was praying that my ankle would be fine tomorrow.

The next morning

I woke up feeling refreshed and recharged. I checked the time and saw that it was 9:30. I took a quick shower, ate some cereal, and changed into a solid black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I could not wear shoes because my ankle had swollen. I just hoped that my jeans would cover it. After I climbed down the ladder, I limped into the doorway and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Much to my dismay I saw Optimus walking down the hallway. He must have seen me because the next thing I knew he was kneeling down in front of me.

"Good morning Rebecca. I trust you had a good recharge?"

"Yeah. It felt good to have nice long sleep," I said.

"Good," he replied. "Would you like to walk with me to the main room?"

I nodded. He got up and backed away a bit so that I could get out of my room. I started to half walk half limp. Thankfully he didn't notice. At least, he didn't notice until I tried walking over to him. When I put weight on my hurt ankle I tripped. My jeans mist have slipped up and he caught sight of my ankle.

"Rebecca, has Ratchet seen your ankle?" he asked with strong concern on his face and in his tone.

"No he hasn't because he is the one who caused it."

Optimus seemed really surprised that any Autobot would cause harm to any human.

"When he took me over to the couch he just let me slide off of his palm a few feet and I landed on my ankle," I explained.

He gingerly picked me up and carried me over to the med bay. Once again Ratchet was standing at the monitor. Optimus set me down on the berth and walked over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, why did you let Rebecca slide off of your palm last night? You know that humans are more delicate than we are and you caused her to hurt her ankle."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and then looked at me. He looked really guilty as he walked over to me. He kneeled down in front of me to where we were eye to eye with each other.

"Rebecca," he started, " will you forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you and I should have known better. Will you let me x-ray your ankle?"

"I forgive you and go ahead. This stupid ankle is killing me."

After i pulled up my pant leg to show him my ankle and after he scanned my it he said, "Your ankle has been broken but your head is healing up nicely. I will call nurse Darby to bring a crutch for you. You will need to use it for a few weeks."

He looked guilty as ever as he carefully wrapped my ankle up. He then carefully picked me up and after asking me where I wanted to go, he set me down on the couch. After he walked away I grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. Of course nothing good was on and it was a Monday so the kids would not be here until later. A few minutes later Arcee and BumbleBee walked in. BumbleBee was the first one to spot me. As he walked over to me his door wings started to droop. He must have seen my ankle bandaged and resting on the table.

"Beep beep?"

Arcee heard BumbleBee and walked over to me and translated.

"He asked what happened. I am wondering the same thing," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

I looked over at Ratchet who heard the conversation. His face was blank but his optics were sad looking.

"Last night when Ratchet put me down I landed awkwardly on my ankle and broke it." it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't lying either.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep."

"He says that he hopes you get better soon. I hope you feel better soon too," Arcee said.

I smiled and said a polite thank you. A few minutes later nurse Darby came with a crutch. She stayed for a bit to make sure that I was able walk with it. Thankfully I was just fine walking with a crutch. Ratchet said that if I needed any help climbing up the ladder that led to my bedroom he would be glad to help.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I finally came up with a new chapter. Enjoy!

A few weeks later my ankle was healed up and ready for action. Ratchet is being a little bit nicer to me after breaking it. He still isn't too keen on being my protector. I was sitting quietly on the little couch when Optimus and BulkHead left to go scout an energon mine. Miko ran through the ground bridge to follow them so I followed as well. We ended up in the rain forest with the Autobots in sight firing at the Decepticons. I saw Miko sneaking around a boulder to get a good angle for her camera phone.

"Miko! What the heck were you thinking!"

"I want some new pictures for my scrapbook, duh!"

I was about to scold her even more when a large hand grabbed me. I sighed and looked up, expecting to see Optimus Prime. To my surprise, and fear, I saw a red mech with round red optics. I recognized him as KnockOut. (Ratchet taught me about the different Decepticons and their alt-modes so I would be able detect if they were on my tail.)

"Well look who I have here," he sneered, "the Autobots new pet."

"KnockOut put me down," I yelled as loud as I could but I saw that Optimus and BulkHead were engaged with the enemy. They did not hear me.

"Ooo. Their new pet is smarter than I thought. Decepticons, fall back."

I saw a ground bridge open up. KnockOut started to walk towards it when Ratchet rushed out of it. Ratchet quickly tackled Knockout. I went flying out of KnockOut's servo and ten feet into the ground. I landed with a hard thud on my back. I screamed out in pain. Everybot within the area stopped fighting and looked in the direction of the scream. Another ground bridge opened up and I saw BreakDown come out of it. He tried to grab me but Optimus stopped him. My vision started flickering as I passed out of consciousness.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, damp, and reeked of death. I was hanging by my arms that were chained to the ceiling. I groaned when a flash of pain rippled across my back. The door opened and KnockOut came in holding a stick that was sparking at the end.

"You know, when agent Fowler stayed here his nervous system did not mix well with the energon prod," he said as the prod sparked. "Maybe if you were to tell us the location of the Autobot base, then all this pain will go away. If not, well that is another story," he said menacingly.

When I did not speak he brought the prod slowly closer. I tried to back away from it but there was no escape. When it finally made contact, I screamed. It burned through my body. My mind burned with the pain. He left but a few minutes later he came back while dragging a covered table behind him.

"You are very lucky. Megatron has told me not to kill you. I am still to get the information out from you," he said.

I looked over his shoulder at the now uncovered table. I recognized some of the objects and some I did not. He grabbed a little slate of metal and held it up for me to see. It was a Decepticon symbol. KnockOut strapped it onto my upper arm. He then got a small metal plate and heated it up under a flame. As he brought it closer to my arm, I could feel the heat coming off of it. As soon as it touched my arm, I passed out from the pain. It was the most agonizing pain I have ever felt.

**Autobot Base, 3 POV**

Anyone could tell that Ratchet was upset. Optimus tried to calm him down by saying that Rebecca would be found and rescued. It was killing Ratchet to think about how Megatron was treating her. After a few hours, the Nemisis finally contacted the Autobot base.

"Megatron to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus here. Megatron, return the girl to us."

"Let me think about that," he said, "I propose a trade. Five energon cubes in exchange for the human."

"I will take your offer. In two hours meet me at the pyramids of Giza."

"I am glad that you accepted my offer. I will leave the girl and you will leave the cubes."

With that, Megatron ended the transmission. Two hours later they bridged to Egypt. It took a little while but Ratchet was the one who found Rebecca. She was knocked out and looked horrible. She was covered in bruises and small cuts. The worst were the cuts covering her arms. They were deep and long. One look and anyone could tell that they required stiches. When the Autobots got back to base, Ratchet instantly stormed into the medbay and carefully laid Rebecca down on the medical berth. He quickly activated his holoform.

"I need to take care of these cuts first," he said to himself. There was already a small crimson pool around Rebecca. It took an hour to properly clean and stich the wounds. After scanning her for broken bones, he was dismayed to find her right ankle broken, her left shoulder dislocated, and three of her ribs fractured. All Ratchet could do was sigh and get straight to work.

"_Ugh!" _ I knew that I was awake but I did not want open my eyes. I could not take another beating like that. Then it hit me. It did not smell, or fell damp, and I could see light through my eyelids. _"Great! I'm dead!" _I thought. I heard metallic footsteps and a nice voice say,

"Rebecca? Are you awake?"

"Ratchet? Is that you or am I dead," I replied weakly.

I heard a loud laugh boom across my ears. "Yes, yes it is me and no you are not dead."

I finally opened my eyes to see Ratchet peering down on me.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore," I said as I tried to sit up.

He quickly but gently pushed me down. "Stay down. Do you want to know the extent of the damage?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Yes."

He sighed and sat down. "Your ankle is broken again, three ribs are fractured, your shoulder was dislocated but it is fixed now, and many deep cuts on your arms. You need to be careful about the stiches."

That's why I felt so sore. "Okay I will be careful. Can you take me to my room so I can change?"

His face said yes but his optics said no. "Yes, but I will stand there outside your closet door just in case you need me."

He picked me up as if I was made of porcelain and walked down the hall. He wordlessly placed me in front of the closet door and stood there like he said he would. I opened the door and switched on the light. After trying on some different outfits, I finally decided on a dark green t-shirt with a triforce on it and a pair of tan capris. I quickly changed my pants but when I got to the shirt I realized that I had a Decepticon symbol on my upper arm. I touched it and let out a low hiss. It burned.

"Are you alright Rebecca," came Ratchets voice.

"I'm fine," I yelled back, "I am trying to decide what to wear." The last bit was a lie. I knew what I was going to wear but I did not want it messing with my burn. I slipped on my t-shirt and thankfully it did not touch the mark if I leaned to the side. I debated with myself on whether or not I should tell Ratchet. I decided not to. I grabbed my flip flops and limped out of my closet. When Ratchet grabbed me I let out a low growl of pain. I hoped he did not hear me. Judging by his expression, he did.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

He set me down on the medical berth again. Then he walked over to the monitor and started typing something. I laid down and fell asleep

_**Dream Sequence**_

_I was sitting on the ground looking up at Optimus Prime and Megatron. _

"_She carries the symbol of my division. She is a Decepticon."_

_Optimus looked at me with pleading eyes as if trying to say, _

"_Please tell me that this is not true."_

_I tried to open my mouth to defend myself but nothing came out. _

"_Looks like she agrees with me Optimus." Megatron said as he kneeled down to look me in the eyes. He grabbed me and transformed around me. _

_I tried to scream for Optimus but once again nothing came out. Everything went black. The last thing I heard was Megatron laughing._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

I woke up with my heart pounding so hard that I thought it would burst from my chest. Ratchet looked at me with concern.

"Rebec-"

I interrupted him. "Ratchet, I need to show you something. You did not see it earlier." I slowly lifted up my shirt sleeve to show him.

"By the All-Spark! What happened?"

"KnockOut happened. Is there any way to get rid of it?"

Next thing I knew there was a tall dark haired man in his early fifties. He was wearing a red button-up shirt, gray trousers, black dress shoes, and a white lab coat. He had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked nervously. To my surprised he spoke with Ratchet's voice.

"It is me, Ratchet. This is my holoform."

"Oh."

He gently picked my arm in his hands. He studied it for a few minutes.

"Does it hurt if I do this?" He asked, pushing on it.

"OH MY GOSH! DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I cannot remove it without causing irreplaceable nerve damage. It would turn into a giant blob two times bigger."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Your nerves and skin are dead in that area."

"Okay. Please do not tell Optimus."

"I have to tell him. Either you do it or I will."

"I'll tell him later. I promise."

"Good. Now try to get more rest. I will give you a sleep aid and some pain medication."

After administering the medicine I fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I saw The Avengers (go THOR!) and went to Hawaiian Falls. I hope you enjoy my OC, Rebecca! Please review for energon cookies. Flames will be used to bake the cookies.

Disclaimer: I own Rebecca and a soft, red blanket that reminds me of KnockOut. Sadly, I do not own KnockOut or any other Transformers rights.

Now, on with the story! FOR CYBERTRON!

I woke up a little groggy. _"Must be from the sleep aids," _I thought. Ratchet was no where to be seen. Actually, no one was around. _"What time is it anyway?" _I rolled over and snuck a look and the large clock next to the monitor. It read 11:43. It has been almost 24 hours since I last had anything to eat. I heard my stomach growl.

"Hello? Is anybot there?" I yelled out. I did not want to get up without making sure that it was safe.

I heard metallic footsteps behind me. I grimaced as I rolled over. I saw Optimus looking down at me with compassion and concern.

"Are you okay Rebecca?"

"I'm fine. I just was wondering if I could have something to eat."

"Agent Fowler dropped off a pizza and some water earlier. I will go get it."

About a minute later he came back with said pizza and water in his large servos.

"I believe it is cheese," he said, "Enjoy. Ratchet will be back in a little bit. Yell if you need anything."

Through a mouth full of cheese and bread I managed to say, "Thank you!"

"You are welcome Rebecca."

I was easily able to eat a little over half of the pizza. It felt good to have some food in my grumbling stomach. After eating, I laid down again to try and get a little more sleep.

**Ratchet's POV Somewhere in New York**

I knew that Rebecca was going to be hungry when she woke up, so I messaged Fowler to pick up some food.

After a little while, I commed base.

::Ratchet to base. Requesting ground bridge at current location::

::Optimus to Ratchet. Ground bridge up::

I saw the familiar swirl of green and blue colors appear so I quickly drove through. As soon as I got back to base, I transformed and ran to the medbay. I wanted to check on Rebecca. To my pleasure, I saw a half eaten pizza in a box, two empty water bottles, and said young woman wrapped up in a blanket. A quick scan told me that she was awake so I gently nudged her with my pointer finger. She rolled over to look at who was poking her.

**Rebecca's POV**

Something poked me so I rolled over to see who it was. I was very happy that it was Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet. What's up?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing. How do you feel?"

"My shoulder is a little sore, my ankle is swollen, my ribs feel way better, and the cuts on my arms still hurt."

**Ratchet's POV**

I noticed that she skipped over her burn.

"That's good. What about your burn?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It still hurts when anything touches it, but it does not hurt as bad."

"Good. Now lay down and do not move."

She obeyed. I grabbed a scanner and let the green light pass through her. Everything was doing fine as I could tell. I activated my holoform and walked up to her. She jumped for a second until she recognized it. I carefully picked up her left arm and pulled up the sleeve. The symbol was looking better and actually was faded when compared to it last night.

"What in the Matrix? How can this be!"

"What? What is wrong? Is it worse?" She seemed confused and scared.

"It is healing up! It is not even going to scar. I do not understand."

I scanned her several times and even took a sample of her blood and ran tests on that. I was finally able to figure the puzzle out. Somehow, KnockOut was able to burn her to where it would seem bad for a little while but would heal to be fine.

"_It is just to make me angry."_ I thought to myself.

Out loud I said, "It will be fine. Do you want to go change?"

"Yeah. Can I take a shower?"

"I will need to properly wrap your arms and then you can."

It was easy to wrap her arms and within 20 minutes she was in the shower. Half an hour later, she was back in the medbay all clean. She looked a lot happier and better. I grinned as I turned back to the monitor.

"_I'm so happy she is my charge."_

A/N

Aww! I hope ya'll are enjoying! Please R&R!

JazzGirl221, Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N

Sorry for taking so long. I was banned from fan fiction for a few days for reading too much. The irony! Anywho, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, not Transformers.

**Autobot Medbay, Rebecca's POV**

The shower felt really nice. My arms were still sore and my burn stung a little when I put soap on it but other than that it was awesome. Ratchet would not let me leave the medbay. Now I was really bored. After a few minutes, I zoned out and started thinking.

"_I wonder if he still hates me being his charge,"_ I thought.

He kept turning around every few minutes to check on me. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red every single time. I realized how cute he looked.

"_OH MY GOSH! I just called him cute?" _I face palmed into the medical berth as I mentally screamed at myself.

"_You do not even have a chance with him. He is older than you by decades and is an alien!"_

"Are you alright?"

Ratchets worried voice made me stop pounding my face. I felt a scan go through my head.

"I'm f-fine Ratchet." Great, now I was stuttering.

"Rebecca, do not try to lie to me," he warned.

I still had not looked up at him. When I finally did, my face got really hot.

"I am really bored at the moment." It was not a lie or the whole truth.

"Okay. Are you sure that is it? Anything on your processor you can tell me."

I shivered slightly as I stared into his optics.

"No thank you. Except if I can get out of here…." I pleaded.

He sighed. "I guess you can. As long as you are extra careful and stay around another bot at all times."

"Sure thing Hatchet. I think that is the perfect nickname for you." I said.

He lightly growled and helped me carefully off of the berth. He handed me my crutches and I walked/crutched out of the room and into the main room. BumbleBee, Optimus Prime, and BulkHead were there but none of the other humans.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you feeling?" Optimus asked. BulkHead and Bee nodded their helms as if to ask the same question.

"Hi Guys! I'm feeling better now that I am back at base. "

"That's good. If you will excuse me, I have some work to do," Prime said as he started down the hallway.

"No problem!"

The rest of us chatted for a moment until they had to leave to go on patrol. Completely forgetting Ratchets no being by yourself rule, I sat on the couch and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels, looking for something good to watch. I finally settled on a movie and wrapped myself up in the blanket.

**About an Hour Later, Ratchet's POV**

I decided to do my daily check-up for Rebecca. I felt, more protective of her since KnockOut had hurt her. It took a minute to find her asleep on the sofa. _Alone_.

She woke up to a careful poke using my finger.

"I told you not to stay by yourself. If you had hurt yourself again, I never would have forgiven you."

"I'm sorry Hatchet. Why did you wake me up?" She replied quietly.

"It is time for your check-up. You need one every day until you are completely healed."

"Grrrr. I don't want toooo! Leave me alone." She said, slamming her face into the pillow repeatedly.

"If you do not get up now, I will strap you down and tickle you into next week."

She jumped up and seemed surprised that I knew she was ticklish. I put my servo down next to her and let her carefully hoist herself on. I walked back to the medbay and placed the young femme on the berth. I activated my holoform and walked up to her while dragging a table behind me with the human sized tools I would need.

"I need to check your blood pressure and heartbeat."

I grabbed the correct scanner and let the light pass through her.

"Your blood pressure is a tad too high, but your heart rhythm is just fine."

I examined all of her outside wounds and replaced the bandages. I unwrapped the bandages around her middle chest and ankle. I deactivated my holoform so I could properly x-ray her ribs and ankle.

She twisted uncomfortably as the green light passed through her. I still do not understand why humans dislike it. Cybertronians get scanned all of the time and we never feel a thing. I shook my head to get rid of all of the things distracting me from Rebecca.

"Your ribs are healing perfectly and the same for your ankle. Are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm starving," she replied while rubbing her stomach.

"I will message Fowler to grab something for you to eat. Anything you would prefer?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Ooo! A cheeseburger, well done, a chocolate milkshake, and a big order of fries."

I chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm. "I'll message him now."

**A few minutes later… Rebecca's POV**

"Thank god! I was about to start eating the sofa."

After Ratchet sent the message, Agent Fowler finally came with my food after 15 minutes. I walked into the medbay so I could be with someone. The red and white mech helped me onto the berth. I ripped the paper off the burger and dived in. It tasted so d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s! The milkshake was nice and creamy. The fries were hot, greasy, and salty. Just the way I like them. I quickly finished eating and drank half of my milkshake. Ratchet just stood there, watching me with a bit of disgust on his faceplates.

"You better not get used to that food. It is horribly unhealthy," he said.

"I know. I do not usually eat this kind of stuff. It just sounded sooooo good."

It was around 6 pm when I finished. The other bots came in to see if I needed anything. Arcee graciously carried me to my room so I could change into my pajamas. As she set me down inside my closet I yelled through the door,

"Thanks Arcee for carrying me! Can you wait for me?"

"Sure!"

I changed into a black and baggy shirt with 221Believe written across the top and dark blue shorts. I grabbed my favorite monkey slippers as well as a pillow and blanket. It was cold last night in the medbay. Ratchet said I still had to stay there so I would be next door to him. As annoyed as I was, I like the thought that he was just in the other room. I stood there, waiting for her to move, but she did not.

"Rebecca, I may not be the best with girl problems," she started, "but you made need someone to talk too. I know how hard it can be talking about some stuff with other mechs."

"Actually Arcee, I wanted to tell someone this. I think I love Ratchet."

A/N

Dun. Dun. DUUUUN! Sort of a cliffhanger. Torn will be updated next. If you have not tried reading it, please do! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 6

Princess of Dreams

Here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy.

Arcee looked at me with disbelief across her faceplates. At that moment, Optimus, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee burst into the room wearing orange tutus, giant green mustaches and rainbow afros. Bee started blaring Sugar Plum Fairies out of his radio. All three mechs started ballet dancing perfectly with the music. All of a sudden we were outside. I shifted my gaze upwards. The familiar groundbridge appeared with its greens and blues swirling together.

I sat up quickly. I noticed I was still in the medbay.

"That was a creepy dream. I do NOT like Ratchet. That would be so….. yuck."

Surprisingly, Ratchet was not in the room. Optimus must have finally convinced him to go get some recharge. That's good. That crazy mech never gets enough. I sat there for a moment. I was trying to decide if I should yell out for anyone. Hatchet may kill me if I leave the bay without his permission. I finally gave into the hunger.

"RATCHET? OPTIMUS? BULKHEAD? BUMBLEBEE? ARCEE? ANYONE!" I called out. "HELLOOOOO?"

Bee finally came in. He whirled and beeped with concern in his tone.

"Bee, can you text me please?"

My phone ringing a few seconds later.

-_R u ok Rebecca? Wht do u need?_-

"I'm fine I'm just hungry and I want to leave the medbay."

-_Ratchet said 4 u not 2 leave the bay 'til he gets back. I can get ya some food. Wht do u want?_-

I sighed. "Can I have some French toast?"

-_Sure. I'll b back l8r. Don't leave the bay.-_

"Yay! I'll stay put."

Bee walked out and I heard him transform. He drove away quickly which made me happy because that means I would get breakfast sooner. I laid back and relaxed. After what felt like forever, he finally came back. Bee was carrying a small paper bag. I could smell the food from where I was sitting. My phone buzzed again.

-_There are 4 pieces, some fruit, and an orange juice. Enjoy!_-

"Thanks Bee!" I exclaimed as I stuffed my face with the hot custard like bread. There was a perfect amount of powder sugar on it and plenty of butter. I finished in no time and licked my fingers, ignoring the napkins.

-_Do u want me 2 stay? Raf can't come 2day so I have no 1 to hang out with._-

"Sure! Come sit with me." I patted the area next to me.

Bee walked over and sat down.

"Do you know how long I have to stay in here?" I asked him.

-_Idk. Ratchet said 4 u not 2 leave 'til he came back as I told u b4. Maybe l8r we can go 4 a drive?_-

I smiled at the text, the last part anyway.

"Sure! I would love that."

We chatted about random stuff like music and movies. BumbleBee activated his holoform next to me and sat. We both leaned back onto our hands. Pretty soon we just stopped talking and listened around.

"Hey Bee? Do you think that maybe I could go grab my ipod and my notebook out of my room? I will be really fast.

BumbleBee thought about for a second then wordlessly grabbed me and took me to my room. I grabbed the required stuff and even a dock so I could listen to it louder. I put on Headphones by Britt Nicole (I don't own that) and started singing along as I doodled.

She gave it her best  
She tried to fit in  
She tried to be cool  
But she never could win  
Her mom says she's great  
The kids think she's weird  
Honestly she wish she could disappear

Why you try, try to be like the rest of them  
When you know there's so much more within  
There's only one you  
Here's what ya' gotta do

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

He gets in his car  
He falls apart  
It came to an end  
And now it's breaking his heart  
He wants to give up  
Wants to try again  
Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling

Hey, you might not see it with your eyes  
But keep your head up to the sky  
The sun is coming through  
Here's what you gotta do

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
It's alright, no, it's not over  
Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears  
Oh, can you feel it  
Gotta believe it, gotta see it  
By your side in the middle of the night  
So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders  
It's alright, no it's not over

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
Coming through your headphones  
So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
Coming through your headphones

Twinkle, twinkle in your eye  
Listen to this lullaby  
The sun is shining in the sky  
I see love it's in your eyes

This aint' the first time you felt like this  
This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time  
This ain't the last time you'll feel like this  
But it'll be fine  
If you can just, smile

When I finished singing, I heard clapping and saw Bee smiling and jumping up and down. I felt my cheeks heat up as I walked over to change the song. I chose some Chameleon Circuit (Don't own).

I continued working on my drawing. I was working on a picture of my family. I had pretty much honed my own twist on anime. Unknown to me, a certain mech was watching me over my shoulder. I heard my phone buzz so I grabbed it to check the message.

-_Wht r u drawing?_-

I looked up at BumbleBee. "I'm drawing a picture of my parents and me."

Bee nodded his helm, deep in thought.

"Hey. Do you think that maybe you could get me out of my check up today?"

-_Idk. Probably not._-

I bet I looked horribly sad because he pulled me back to the main area.

Then the next song came on. It was Your Beautiful by One Direction (Don't own). I got up and started singing and dancing to the beat. BumbleBee activated his holoform again and started dancing with me. We probably looked like idiots but it was fun.

We danced throughout the entire song. The next one was slower. It was Hanging On by Britt Nicole (Don't own). Bee's holoform grabbed me and we started slow dancing together. He twirled me around a few times while I giggled. I saw him as the older brother I never had. The song ended and I sat down to rest.

"Where are the other peeps?"

-_They r on an energon trail. Do u want lunch?_-

"Sure. I'll have a burger and some fries and an iced tea, sweet."

-_I'll b back, again._-

He left and once again I was left to my own thoughts. After he got back and I ate, we turned up the music again and danced some more. He was able to patch it into the loud speakers so we were able to go dance around the base. By the time we got back to the medbay, we were rather tired. We collapsed onto the berth I was on before. We hung out and I kept doodling. Ratchet came in. Of course grumpy, had to spoil all of the fun.

"Come Rebecca. Time for your chec-"

Before Ratchet could finish, Bee picked me up and transformed around me. He sped off out of the base. I laughed the entire way. Ratchet expression was hilarious.

"Thank you! That was awesome," I said as I stepped out of BumbleBee so he could transform. He looked down at me with a mischievous gleam in his optics. We sat on the edge of a cliff and gazed into the gorgeous sunset. The blue sky was streaked with orange, red, and yellow. Bee started blaring a song out of his speakers and activated his holoform again. I recognized the song as Hanging On. He held out his hand in a silent invitation. I grabbed it and started dancing with him.

A/N

Just a short Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 7

Anonymous:

Your right! He does sound like a school principal at that part. Thanks for reviewing! ;D

Princess of Dreams:

Maybe, maybe. Clever idea! I am so happy that this is one of your favorites! It is a true honor.

On with the story!

**Outside the Autobot Base, Rebecca's POV**

BumbleBee and I watched as the moon rose into the dark and starry night. There were a billion twinkling lights dancing.

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up,

"It makes you feel so small."

-_Wht does?_-

I smiled at Bee.

"The sky, the stars, the universe. It makes you feel so small in comparison."

-_I never thought of it like tht. You're right!_-

We gazed upwards for a while. There was not a single sound. No bugs or people or animals. I am a very social person. I thoroughly enjoy hanging out with people. Although, sometimes I just like to get away from it all. Have some quiet time.

"You know that you are like an older brother that I never had, right? Thanks for dancing with me earlier, by the way. I love dancing with other people."

-_No prob. You're like the little sis I never had. I am an only child, as you humans say._-

"I'm an only child as well. My parents wanted one child. Male or female. They were so happy to have a girl."

-_Optimus told me that my creators_ _cried with joy when I was born. I am the last sparkling of my kind.-_

"Wow. I'm sorry. Maybe…Maybe someone else will have a sparkling."

Bee shook his helm sadly.

-_Not while the war goes on. We need 2 head back 2 base. It's getting late._-

I sighed without wanting to.

"Okay. Thanks for at least postponing my check up. Maybe if Ratchet sees that I'm tired, he'll let me skip it."

-_It was my pleasure. I'll try to sneak you to your room._-

"Thanks, again."

BumbleBee picked me up and transformed around me. He raced off to the base and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to soft voices but I did not open my eyes. I was too tired to. I fell asleep again.

I woke up in my bed. I was wearing my pajamas. I felt my cheeks heat up and flush in embarrassment. I hopped out and took a shower. The hot water felt soooo good. I jumped out and changed into some jeans shorts, a red shirt with Keep Calm and Text Sherlock with a crown on it, and my black sneakers. I grabbed my ipod and ear buds as I walked past my bed and went to my little kitchen. I decided on some fried eggs and a glass of orange juice. I listened to What I've Done by Linkin Park as I ate (don't own). I rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher when I was done. I brushed my teeth and headed out. Monster by Paramore came on (don't own, and yes. I am a huge fan of music). I danced down the hall and sang out.

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.  
Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Well you find your strength in solution  
But I liked the tension  
And not always knowing the answers  
But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Now that you're gone, the world is ours.

I stopped my music momentarily to figure out where I was. I knew I was in the base, but where? I took another step. BOOM! I turned around to see Optimus Prime with an expression like he was not supposed to be spotted. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Do you need something, Optimus?"

"I-I was just… walking," he said.

"Shhhure." I drew it out.

He sighed. "I heard you singing. You are amazing, Rebecca."

I blushed. I am not used to getting praise.

"Thank you Optimus."

Optimus kneeled down to be closer to me. I knew what was coming.

"I know that you do not enjoy being examined, but Ratchet only does it for your well-being. He needs to make sure that nothing is going wrong. It was wrong to disobey him. You and BumbleBee must be punished."

"I will accept my punishment but please don't punish Bee. I asked him if he could get me out of my checkup. When Ratchet came in, he grabbed me, transformed, and dashed away. It was my idea to skip, not Bee's."

He sighed again. "I will not punish Bee, if you carry out your punishment to the full."

I bowed my head. "I will accept it."

I felt like a little kid being reprimanded for eating candy without permission. I still did not want BumbleBee to get in trouble for my idea. I would never forgive myself. I waited anxiously for Optimus to give me my punishment.

"Rebecca, you must go to the rest of your appointments without arguing and you are banned to the base for the next three days."

"Yes sir."

"Now let's get you to Ratchet. He asked me to find you and bring you to the medbay."

He put out his servo palm side up so I could climb on. He stood up quickly and I had to grab tightly onto his pointer finger so I would not fall off. Optimus looked down at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I am not the usual one to carry the kids."

"It's fine."

The walk to the medbay was uneventful. I grimaced as the glare from Ratchet landed on me. He opened his mouth to yell at me, but Optimus put up his other servo in a sign of quietness.

"I have already given my punishment upon Rebecca, Ratchet. She is to come to all of her appointments without arguing and is banned to the base for three days. Further punishment is not required."

He set me down on the medical berth and left. I kept my gaze away from Ratchet the entire time except for one time I looked at him. He had anger and concern across his face and hurt. He seemed hurt for some reason. He was done in a few minutes and let me leave the bay.

I walked back to my room to find something to do. I could watch a movie, bake, draw, sing and dance, do a craft, maybe read a book. The options were endless. In the end, I decided to watch a movie. After going through some of my favorites, I chose Thor (don't own). I L-O-V-E Chris Hemsworth. My mom and I like to watch it and just fawn over him. I popped the disc in and sat down. I then jumped up when I remembered that there was popcorn in the pantry. I ran down and put it in the microwave. I did not want to miss anything. The microwave beeped and I poured the steaming popcorn in a bowl. I ran back up to see Thor walking through a screaming crowd while smiling. My heart melted a bit as I sighed watching him. I was so engrossed in the film that I did not hear BulkHead come up from behind me with Miko. Said girl sat down on the sofa with me and watched. When the credits started rolling, I looked around and was surprised to see those two. BulkHead smiled along with Miko.

"I heard the movie and decided to drop in for a visit," Miko said hyperactively.

"Coolness. I love Thor."

"Ditto."

We chatted for a few minutes and then they left. I thought about what to do now. I pulled out my laptop and started surfing around the web. I checked my email and found on from my friend Daisy asking if we could hang out soon. I replied that maybe sometime soon, but not for at least three days. I closed my laptop and was back to being bored again. I looked in the pantry for baking ingredients. I found everything I needed for my 1 cup peanut butter cookies. Yum! I measured and mixed the peanut butter and sugar and cracked an egg into the bowl. I preheated the oven and greased a pan. I dropped the cookies on the sheet and put it inside the hot oven. When the oven beeped I took out the tray and replaced with another. I kept alternating until I ran out of dough. I ate one of the warm cookies and slowly chewed it. It was so good. I put the rest away and went up to my room.

(If anyone wants the recipe, just leave it in the review or private message me. They are REALLY good.)

I sat on my bed and just to jump up again. I was going to do one of my favorite things to do. Dress up in some weird outfit and wear it for the rest of the day. It is way more fun than it sounds. I even do my make up and hair crazily. I went to my close and picked out lime green skinny jeans, a bright pink tank top layered under a caution cone orange one sleeved shirt. I completed the look with purple high heels, bright make up, and teased hair. I walked into the main room and felt the others gaze on me.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

Ratchet was the first one to speak up.

"What in the Matrix did you do to yourself?"

I shrugged. "I felt like dressing kind of 80's. It's one of my favorite decades even if I was only alive for a few years during that decade."

No one took their eyes off of me for a while. I felt the tingle of a scan and glared at Ratchet. He must have been scanning me for a brain issue or something.

"Rebecca, are you feeling alright?" I heard Optimus ask.

"I'm just dandy. Why?"

"I have never seen any of the other children dress like that."

"I'm not exactly 'normal' by most standers. I used to be bullied in for being different but I came out stronger and more aware of myself with the help of Jesus and God. This is just what I like to do." I had an expression of strength and confidence on my face.

BumbleBee texted me. -_How r u different?_- He also beeped and whirred so the Bots would understand.

"I love to sing and dance in public. When I did that at park across the street from where I used to live, people yelled at me to shut up and called me stupid."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek when I remembered how much it hurt.

"It hurt me for a little while, but God helped me through it. I used to be homeschooled until college. I graduated from high school at 16 and already have my PHD. That is how I'm 26 with a PHD in science. In college no one teased me thankfully. Some were even amazed and inspired by me. I have always been the odd one out and I embrace that."

Everyone pondered my words. Ratchet picked me up and set me on his shoulder. I gripped onto one of his main neck cables.

"Once again, we all have been astonished by humans capacity for courage," Optimus rumbled.

"Thank you Optimus," I called out.

"Hey Rebecca? I have some work I need to do in the medbay. Would you like to come with me?" Ratchet asked me.

"Sure. Hold on a sec. HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled out. Once I got everyone's attention, I spoke. "My nickname is Ree (pronounced, Ree) and I would love if you guys would use it. Rebecca sounds too formal."

Everyone nodded their heads yes at my request. Then Ratchet walked to the medbay. He sent me down on one of the berths and walked back to the monitor and started typing. I pulled out my ipod again and put on my earbuds. Whispers in the Dark by Skillet came through and I started to sing along to the lyrics while dancing (don't own).

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:]  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus x2]

Whispers in the dark [x3]

When I finished I noticed Ratchet staring at me with interest. I remembered his hurt expression earlier and decided to ask him about it.

"Why did you look hurt earlier?"

"I thought that the reason you avoided me last night was that you don't like me being your guardian."

"That is not true Ratchet! I love you being my guard," I admonished him. "You are my favorite Bot. Don't tell the others is aid that though. Or else I will paint all of your tools bright orange and pink."

Ratchet laughed at this and then noticed me staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You. Just. Laughed. I did not know that it was possible for you to laugh."

He looked embarrassed.

"How come you do not laugh that often? You really should. It's good for the soul- er- spark."

He stared at me.

"Why did you start moving around when your device played sounds?"

"It's called music. I love to dance and sing along with it. It helps me calm down and relax. I can play music as well but I don't have my piano or my guitar."

"Maybe… I could get Optimus to allow you to get your instruments."

"REALLY! That would be awesome!"

Ratchet was silent for a minute and then he spoke up.

"Optimus said that you may get your stuff if I go with you. He also said to grab anything else you may need."

He bridged to my house and I went inside. I grabbed my books, movies, games, piano, guitar, some more clothes, weights, and my cds. We bridged back and I went directly to my room. After putting everything away, I started messing around on the piano. I played Fur Elise by Beethoven, some Legend of Zelda, and the theme song for Sherlock BBC (don't own any of that stuff). I stood up to go hang with the others, to spot them all looking at me. I blushed when they started clapping.

"Thanks guys. I'm not that good, but I try."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Miko yelled.

After everyone left except Ratchet, I went downstairs to make something to eat. It was around 5 and I had not had lunch. I made a small salad and a one serving size box of spaghetti. I sat down and ate as Ratch watched me. He had a pleased look on his faceplates that I was eating healthier. I finished and clean up a bit. It was 7:35 when I settled down on the couch to watch some television. Ratchet watched with me until 9:30 when he talked.

"Come on Ree. You need to get some sleep. It will help with your injuries that are still healing up. I groaned and sat up. I changed to my pajamas and went to the rest room to wash my face and brush my teeth. I collapsed onto my red covers and curled up. I felt something onto top of me and opened my eyes to Ratchet smiling at me as he put a thick and warm blanket on top of me. I closed my eyes and heard him start to leave.

"Goodnight Ratchet!" I called.

"Goodnight Rebecca," he said back.

I snuggled into the warmth that the blanket on me provided. It still smelled like my house. You never realized how different your house smells from other places until you have spent a while at another place. I felt sleep pull on me and I said a quick pray to God before surrendering to my dreams.

A/N

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please Review! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 8

A/N

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and so forth! I am so happy that my story is so popular. :D This chapter shows a few more of Rebecca's weaknesses. I do NOT want her to seem like a mary-sue OC. It may be a little dark in some people's opinions. Please enjoy!

**?, Rebecca's POV**

The sky was a blaze with bright flashes of lightning. The thunder boomed across the empty plains with fury. The wind whipped at my hair and clothing. The rain stung my face and soaked my shivering body. I looked up to see the Autobots on their knees while Decepticons had guns pointed at the Bots sparks. I cried out,

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Megatron shifted his gaze towards me.

"Well, Ratchet's little pet has an attitude," he sneered.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE….. please," I lost the power in my voice at the end of the sentence.

"Hmmmm," he said as he stroked his chin in a mocking thinking pose. "No. Decepticons, FIRE!"

I watched as the Bots were killed one by one. First Arcee, BumbleBee, BulkHead, Optimus, and finally Ratchet. I fell to my knees as the light faded from his optics. I tried to tear myself away, but I was stuck.

I sat up quickly in my bed. It took me a second to realized that I was in the Autobot base. It was all a nightmare. A horrifyingly realistic nightmare to be exact. I peeled the sweat soaked sheets off of me and went to the restroom. I let the hot water flow over my body and rinse the remains of the mare away. I changed and went out. The time said 3:18 am. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be falling asleep for a while. I started walking around the base, just wandering from room to room. I finally got tired and sat down leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I heard Arcee ask.

My eyes snapped up to look at the femme standing before me.

"I-I couldn't sleep," I said.

She raised an optic ridge at my stutter.

"Nightmare?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

I nodded weakly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"You all…. You all died. Megatron ordered it. He killed you all in front of me. I begged him to stop, but he didn't."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Someone draped their arm around my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. I looked up to Arcee's holoform sitting next to me.

"It's okay. We are all fine. I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that we are alive and well," she spoke softly into my ear.

A strange sound filled the room. It sounded like some sort of singing. I soon recognized the slightly familiar clicks and chirps of Cybertronian. Arcee was singing to me. I felt my eyelids drop as the song made me sleepy. I yawned and laid my head down in her lap as she stroked my hair. I soon dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

**Arcee's POV**

I didn't have the spark to tell her that I had a similar dream myself. Except, I was killed and I saw her looking at us with sadness in her eyes. It broke my spark to see a youngling like that. I carefully lifted her into my arms and carried her back to her room. I tucked her in and left as quietly as when I found her. I walked down the hall and bumped into Optimus on the way to my room.

"Arcee, why are you up so early?"

"I had a nightmare as the humans put it. When I was walking around, I found Rebecca in the hallway. She said that she had a bad dream as well so I comforted her and just put her back in bed," I explained.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed.

"Not really. Her and mine dreams were the same, just different points of view. All of us bots died and she watched. It was sparkwrenching."

Optimus knelt down so he could be closer to my height. What he did next really surprised me. He pulled me into a warm hug.

"Thanks prime."

I went back to my room to get some more recharge. I quickly drifted off.

**Autobot Base, Ratchet's POV**

Around 8:30, Rebecca came inside the medbay.

"Why are you up so early?" I questioned, my optic ridge going up.

"Today I have to get a check up. I thought that I might as well get it now."

I walked over to where my charge stood and put my servo on the ground. I quickly deposited her onto the closest medical berth.

"Stay still," I commanded as I scanned her.

I was done in no time thanks to the Cybertronian technology. She sat on my shoulder. A sudden alarm sounded. Decepticons.

"Optimus, Decepticons alert."

"Ratchet, I want you to come with us. Arcee, you are on groundbridge duty."

Everyone followed Optimus' orders and I ran into the groundbridge. Without remembering Rebecca was still on my shoulder.

**?, Rebecca's POV**

I punched the side of Ratchets helm as hard as I could. I still wasn't able to get his attention. I was about to yell, until I felt myself get picked up. I looked up to see that I was in StarScream's hand. Scrap.

"Well, it must be Ratchet's pet," he said.

"What is it with calling me his pet," I muttered to myself.

"What was that, squishy?"

"I said, what is it with calling me his pet? I don't see the point in it."

"Maybe," he smirked, "You shouldn't be allowed to see anymore."

He pointed one sharp digit up and the last thing I saw was his finger swiping across my eyes, then pain and darkness.

…..

I opened my eyes, but I heard a strange whirling and click as my pupils adjusted to the light. I heard a voice say,

"Follow the light with your eyes Rebecca."

I complied to the strange far off voice.

"Good. Good. The optics are responding perfectly."

I soon recognized it as Ratchet's voice.

"Ratch-Ratchet? Where am I? Is StarScream gone?"

"It is me young one. You are back at base and Screamer is gone. Don't worry, you're safe."

I looked up at him.

"Why do I feel so ….. Different? My vision seems different."

"The damage that StarScream dealt was….. Extensive. I had to replace your eyes with Cybertronian optics. That was the only way I could save your vision. Human technology is too far behind."

"I'm a techno-organic?" I squeaked.

"Yes," came his simple reply.

He handed me a small mirror so I could see. My eyes- now optics- are shaped similarly to BreakDown's. They are bright green. I laughed and my optics changed color to a light blue.

"Why do they change color? Your optics don't change color."

"It is a side effect. When optics are replaced and there is new software, they change color to show emotion. Red is hate, green is normal, blue is amusement, pink is love, orange is embarrassment, purple is tired, and black is pain."

"Wow," I murmured as I gently touched my replaced eyes.

I am still able to blink like normal which surprised me, until I remembered that the Bots and Cons optics can blink as well.

"Can I leave the medbay?"

"Yes, but be careful. Don't strain your eyes."

I nodded and left the medical room. I went to change my clothes since my shirt is now soaked with blood. I took another shower but kept the water away from my face. I changed into some jeans and a graphic shirt that had the green lantern symbol in the middle of my chest. I went barefoot since I was going to be hanging around my little house. I practiced some more piano and decided to make a special lunch. I looked around and finally decided on salmon patties with fresh asparagus on the side. It was done in no time and was delicious. BumbleBee came in to see how I was doing.

"Hey Bee! Where the kids?"

-_Hey Ree! The kids r on a school trip for a week and a half._-

"Oh. Want to hang out with me? I'm kind of lonely."

-_Sure._-

"How about we watch a movie? I brought the rest of my dvds."

-_Wht movie do you want to watch?_-

"How about….. A Lord of the Rings extended edition marathon?"

Bee's reply was to pump a fist in the air. I laughed and put the first film in. We had to stay up all night and part off the next day to watch all of them, but it was so worth it. I drowsily climbed up to my room and collapsed into the warmth of my bed. I drifted off in no time at all.

**Later that same day, Ratchet's POV**

I waited all day for Rebecca to come for her check up. I really needed to be checking her optics every couple of hours. Something could go very wrong without me even knowing it. I waited until I couldn't stand it any more. I walked to her room to find her fast asleep. My scans told me that she is exhausted. I remembered that BumbleBee also needed to get checked over, so I went off to find him. He was deep in recharge on his berth. I shook his small frame to get him up.

"Hey Ratch," he beeped.

"Come on," I said gruffly. "I need to check you over."

"Including my voice box?"

I sighed. "Yes. Come on. I'll be as gentle as I can be."

Bee buzzed sadly, but jumped down anyway. We made our way to the medical bay and I pointed to the closest berth. I did the basic scans, checedk his spark and casing, and checked his processor for glitches.

"All good here. Lift your helm up so I can look."

Bee complied and looked up at the ceiling. I scanned and gently prodded the scared wires. He coughed a few times and let out a pained beep.

"Sorry. It looks as good as it's going to get. Now, tell me why you and Rebecca are exhausted?"

"We watched movies all day and night yesterday. We finished a few hours ago and went to get some recharge."

"Get along you little glitch mouse. Bring Rebecca back here."

Bee ran off for his mission. He returned a short time later carrying my now half-awake charge. I scanned her and gave her an eyesight exam. She passed with no difficulty. I looked back at her to find her now asleep and curled up on the berth. I covered her with a blanket and kissed the top of her head. Her lips curled up into a small smile. I smiled back.

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up in the med bay on one of the berths. I looked around for Ratchet. He was nowhere to be seen. I climbed down the ladder and walked out of the doors. I walked all over the base, but couldn't find a single spark.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out.

No reply came back.

I made my way outside the base and found myself to be in the same field as when I had my nightmare before. Everything played out exactly how it happened the first time, except for one thing. I watched as Megatron walked over to me. He pulled up his cannon and pointed it at me. I heard the loud whirling and the boom of a shot. Silence reigned throughout my head.

…

I sat up while breathing heavily. I looked up to see Ratchet gazing at me with concern.

"I had a nightmare," I explained simply.

He nodded slowly.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really."

He nodded again. It felt like déjà vu to me.

I left the bay after receiving permission. I spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing.

A/N

I hope you like it! Please rate and/or review my friends!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 9

A/N

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Whoever is the 50th reviewer, I will write a one-shot from Transformers Prime or Movie-verse. Come on guys! We are almost there. Oh, if you all want me to draw a picture of Rebecca with her new optics, leave a message and I will draw asap! (just tell me which color you want) ;D Just a heads up, I'm starting part of my school in August (Science, Guitar, and Math) as well as September (History and English). Updates will come rather slow because I'm trying to graduate early, and if I get two grades down this year, I have a pretty good shot. Enjoy this update though!

**Autobot Base, Rebecca's POV**

I spent the next few days getting used to my new optics. Ratchet says that there should not be any issues and if I feel any pain I should tell him. I have to wear sunglasses when out in public. Ratchet fiddled with them so now they show no signs of my replaced eyes.

"Rebecca! Hey!" I heard Miko call out.

I sighed. That girl is way too energetic for her own good. She is a great kid, but gets into trouble to easily. She is the reason I got captured and tortured by KnockOut in the first place.

"Hiya! We just got back from our school tr- WHOA! What happened to your eyes? How did you get them? Can I have them? Does this make you some sort of Cybertronian-human hybrid? Why-" She rushed while dashing into my face.

"Miko!" Ratchet called, cutting her off, running to my aide.

He must have sensed my discomfort. I'm still getting used to them and it did not help have a hormonal teenager bombarding me with questions.

"She was injured by StarScream and that was the only way I was able to save her vision. Now stop asking a billion questions," he explained. "And, no you may not get them. Rebecca is going through a hard time adjusting to this huge change in her life. Give her a break."

Miko hung her head in defeat. She slunk away quietly and left me and Ratchet alone again.

"Thanks Ratch, but you did not have to be that hard on her. She was just curious."

Ratchet looked down to me.

"I understand Rebecca, but your heart rate increased dangerously fast because of how sudden her actions and words were. She could have caused your heart to go out That's how fast it was beating. Now, I want to give you a different kind of exam. Come on."

I climbed into his hand and sat down. He walked down the halls to an unfamiliar room. The lights flickered on. The walls were painted a calming sandy color. There was a Cybertronian sized couch, coffee table, chair, a machine that looked like a dispenser of some sort, and a smiling Ratchet.

"This is the where the other Bots hang out when we want to get away from the other children. You are welcome to come here whenever you want. You have to have a code to get in. Yours is 111."

"Thanks Ratchet. I will use it, I can tell you that. What about the exam you said that you wanted to try?"

"We'll do it, I just was eager to show you this first."

We went walking again, this time with me walking beside him. We ended up outside with the warm and inviting sun beaming down happily upon us.

"I'm going to make a little obstacle course for you to run through."

Ratchet started piling rocks and doing other stuff like that. When he was done, he explained how I was supposed to run through.

"Okay. First, you will zig zag back and forth through these rocks. Then you will jump over these. Lastly, you have to climb that wall at the end and jump down. Ready?"

I nodded while getting in position.

"Go!"

The first part was easy. I had trouble jumping over the second part and ended up climbing since the rocks he chose were so big. When I got to the wall, I looked up in confusion.

"_How the heck does he think I can climb that?_" I thought to myself. "_If I could fly then it would be no issue at all."_

I stood there for a moment until I felt myself going up. I then realized that I was floating in midair with nothing holding me up. I glanced back at Ratchet who seemed pleased.

"Go on. It should let you float to the top," he urged.

I got to the top and then floated down on the other side. Ratchet walked over to me.

"I installed a special code that allows a suit of armor to come around you. It should help protect you in fights."

"Once again, Thank you Ratchet."

I flew up and gave his faceplates a huge hug.

"Again."

"What?" I asked raising an eyebr- **optic**brow.

"Do it again."

We spent the rest of the day practicing. He finally let me go off and rest when he was certain nothing would malfunction. I learned that I have a small null ray in my right arm and an energon shield in my left. Tomorrow I get to train with my weapons. I sighed as I melted into the comfort my bed provided.

**The next day….**

"Again. Try to aim for the left most target."

The left target was left with a hole clear through the middle.

"Good, good. IronHide would be proud. Right target this time."

I ignored the random and unknown name in favor of shooting the target. I would ask Ratchet about it later. Right now, I was to focused on the task at hand.

"Annnnnnd…. Middle target."

I quickly blasted it away. I took a small bow.

"Good job Ree. You're getting way better. Let's go get something to drink."

Ratchet lowered his hand next to me. I jumped on and sat criss cross. My legs were so sore from standing all day in the shooting range. We went to the secret room, as I dubbed it, first. The red and white Bot quickly grabbed a cube and filled it before walking to my room. I grabbed a frosted glass before filling it with chilled lemonade. I chugged the glass before setting it quietly on the table. I glanced over to see a smirking ratchet with a half full cube.

"What?"

His smirk grew. "You looked funny."

"I didn't know that anything could be funny to you."

He fake pouted for a moment before laughing. I stared at him in confusion. He saw my expression and quickly explained.

"What the other children find funny, I don't. They like humans tripping and stupid lines like SpongeBob. That show does not have anything accurate! Fish don't have legs, or talk, or anything like that! You know, on Cybertron, I used to laugh all the time. I haven't laughed a lot recently. Until… until you came here."

I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrasment. I bet that I looked like an tomato.

"_Does he like me as more than a friend?" _I questioned to myself.

"Rebecca, I don't love as anything more than my charge. I just wanted to make sure you understand that."

"I know Ratch. I love you too, but as a friend."

I smiled warmly at the Bot standing a few feet away. We then chatted for a little while until we went into the main room. I met June Darby, Jack's mom who is a nurse at the hospital. She is very nice, but has a sad look and longing in her eyes.

"Ree, I'm going to give you your check up today," she said.

"Why? No offense, Mrs. Darby, but I like Ratchet just fine," I argued.

"I'm sure you do! But I want to give you your check up. My orders."

"*scoffs*, "Orders? I'm 26. That means I'm an adult. WHICH means that I can make my own fragging descisions. I WANT RATCHET!"

By the end, I was screaming in her face. I looked at everyone's expressions. June and the kids looked frightened, Optimus and Ratchet looked concerned, Bee, BulkHead, and Arcee all looked ready to pounce on me should I try anything testy. I looked back to June who now looked angry. REALLY angry.

"You're coming with me. I don't care how old you are, I'm still older. I'm need to check your eyes."

"You mean my optics, stupid, slagging, daughter of a glitch mouse," I muttered the insults but she still heard me.

"What did you say to me?"

"YOU MEAN MY OPTICS, STUPID, SLAGGING, DAUGHTER OF A GLITCH MOUSE!"

She made a move for my arm, but I started running before anyone could say, 'crazed femme on the loose.' I heard Ratchet yell my name, but I kept going. I ran until I couldn't breathe, so I stopped next to the training room. I walked inside and started up the first exercise. I cried a loud warcry while I dashed forward to attack the first holoform.

**Ratchet's POV**

"YOU MEAN MY OPTICS, STUPID, SLAGGING, DAUGHTER OF A GLITCH MOUSE!"

I flinched when I heard my charge use such foul language. I watched as Rebecca ran out of the room. I dashed forward to go after her. But I felt a heavy servo hold me back.

"Let her go Ratchet. She needs a little time to herself," I heard Optimus say.

"I'll give her a few minutes."

**A few minutes later… Ratchet's POV**

I finally cracked and ran down the hall after Rebecca. I couldn't bear to see her like that.

"Rebecca? Are you in here?" I called around the base.

I walked all over the place. I finally found her in the training room. She was covered in busies and her wrist looked broken. She was sitting in the corner of the room, crying.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head slowly.

"No. I don't like her. She is a doctor, I don't like doctors. I never have, never will. They just seem creepy. Poking you, scanning you, cutting you, sewing you… I just don't enjoy the thought of some else knowing more about my body than I do."

"Rebecca, I am a doctor."

"I know, but I know you. You're not some random human I met who wants to check me. I trust you with my life."

"But I have poked, scanned, cut and sewn you. How come you were fine with that? When the Decepticons had you and I finally got you back, you were inches from death. Minutes more and you would have died. I had to restart your heart several times, hook you up to life support, and operate. You should be scared of me, not her. She is your own species for primus sake," I pointed out.

"Yes, but I still trust you more. I love you Ratchet."

"I love you too, Ree. I better take care of that wrist. It looks like it's getting pretty bad."

I activated my holoform so I could hug her before letting her get into my hand.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"I was training. I jumped and did a spin attack at the same time. I landed awkwardly on my wrist. It hurt pretty bad, but not as bad as now."

"Oh," was my intelligent reply.

We made to the medbay in no time. I set her down on the examination berth before scanning her swollen wrist.

"It's bruised, but not broken. Let me wrap it up so you don't damage it further."

I projected my holoform down and quickly wrapped it. I scanned her further, checking her cuts, bruises, and everything else. I was applying some cream to help with the bruises, when she put her hand to her forehead and grimaced in pain.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. My head is just pounding. Now it is swimming. Why are there two of you? Oooo….. pretty lights."

She fell over giving me a spilt second to catch her before she slammed onto the hard surface. I scanned her to find her heart beat and blood pressure dropping dangerously fast. Her heart was down to 30 beats a minute by the time I got her down to hooked up to machines. I had to start performing CPR to keep her with us.

"Come on Ree. I need you. Come on."

I finally found the issue. Her optics need energon to keep them working. I am able to give her energon in small doses while she is asleep, but they need more energon than that. Her heart is trying to get it going faster and is wearing down. Once again, she could die right in my hands. My thoughts were ripped away when I heard a solid _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"No, no, no, NO!"

I cut open her shirt and attached the paddles to her chest to administer the electricity that very well could save her life. The only thing I can do now to save her is…

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up feeling…. Strange. Not human is the best way to describe it. I remember a headache, fuzziness, and then black. I put a hand to my forehead only to see silver out of my optics.

"_Since when is my hand silver?" _

I shifted my gaze to see an extremely tired Ratchet. He gave me a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like this is déjà vu. Do you ask that every time someone wakes up in here?"

"Yes. How do you really feel?"

"I'm really sore and my head feels like it will explode. Oh yeah, and my hand looks silver for some reason."

"It is silver. The only way I saved you this time was… making you Cybertronian."

"I'm a Cybertronian? Like, entirely?"

He handed me a mirror. He isn't as large to me as before. I looked into the mirror only to see a silver face looking back.

"Can we see the chick Ratch?"

"Ya, we wanna meet her."

I heard two voices come from outside of the medbay doors. Suddenly, a silver mech and a yellow mech burst into the room. The silver one looked kind of cute while the yellow one looked weird. Both held some of the same traces. They looked like brothers.

"Rebecca, this is SunStreaker and SideSwipe. They landed on earth while you were out. Now get out of my medbay!" Ratchet said.

"Wow! That is one cute femme! Hey sweetspark, wanna hang sometime?" SunStreaker said.

"Move it SunFlower. Hi!" SideSwipe punched his brother.

I giggled as they fought over me until Ratch pushed them out of the medical room.

"You need to rest Rebecca."

"Really. *Sigh*, I don't want to rest. Can I at least choose a new name before I have to go to bed mom?"

"No. You can choose after you get some recharge. You big sparkling."

"Fine."

I offlined my optics, as I had gotten used to that, and fell into the deepest recharge ever.

A/N

Okay, I need ideas for Rebecca's new name!


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 10

A/N

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have gotten Ree's new name from Drifting Heart (guest). What is up with you all's obsession with the moon and stars?!

Congratulations to Sailor Shinzo for being the 50th reviewer! YAY!

I have posted more stuff on my DeviantArt account. My name is JazzGirl221 on there. Please go check it out! Remember, Ratchet and Rebecca have a father/daughter relationship. They are NOT lovers. Just to clarify.

I hope you all enjoy!

**Autobot Base, Rebecca's POV**

I woke up in the medbay. My dream played out again, except I was Cybertronian this time and I started beating Megatron up before I was killed. Also, SunStreaker and SideSwipe were there this time. I fell to my knees while my chest heaved up and down while my cooling system tried to cool my body down.

"Looks like someone's sweetspark is too weak to fight."

"I am not weak. I can still fight. I only fight real mechs, not cowards."

He looked down at me with disgust and anger.

"I don't think so femme. You will bow before me, or perish right now and here. Your little Bot friends cannot save you now."

"No."

He raised a sharp optic ridge up.

"What did you say, weakling?"

"I will never bow down to you. I will stand next to my beliefs and friends. I will sooner offline then bow to you."

"Alright then," he said slowly.

He raised his right servo into the air and extended the blade. I was still as stone as the blade fell. I felt nothing but darkness around me. Then I heard it.

"_Come on femme, wake up. It's okay. Wake up, sweetspark. Come on….."_

I saw a bright light appear before me. Then I felt myself slowly wake up.

**Autobot Base, 11:35 pm, Sunny's POV**

Sides and I have to share a room until Prime can get us separate spaces. I really don't mind, as long as a certain mech doesn't fall off his berth. He seemed like he wasn't going to tonight, but you never know. I was almost into recharge, when I heard a soft whimper come from the room across from ours. I was trying to ignore it, but it kept getting louder and louder. I got up and crossed the hall while grumbling words to myself. I peered in to see the cute femme from before thrashing about on her berth. She had her optics offline, yet they were leaking energon. She started muttering under her breath. I was able to make a few words out.

""No… Megatron…. Kill… Bots…..Ratchet….NO!"

She started screaming and I ran to her side.

"Come on femme, wake up. It's okay. Wake up, sweetspark. Come on….."

She started calming down and then she slowly onlined her optics. She took one look at me, until she started crying again. She leaned forward and I wrapped my arm around to allow her to snuggle next to me.

"Please, just make it stop. Just make it stop. Please…" She muttered while I rocked her back and forth.

"Make what stop femme?" I questioned.

"Megatron keeps killing all of you guys. Everytime. Something changes, but you all die every time. Just make them stop. Please. Stop the nightmares. I don't want them in my life anymore. Please."

"Shhhhh…. It's okay. It was only a nightmare. Let's go get you cleaned up."

I led the shaking femme to the main washracks. I turned on the water and grabbed a towel. I started wiping the tears off of her delicate faceplates. She was still shaking when I finished cleaning her, but not as badly. I took her back to her room where she fell asleep on me. I stroked her helm softly and whispered in Cybertronian. I am so glad that Sides isn't here to see me. He would take pictures for blackmail.

**The next morning…., Side's POV**

I woke up to find my brother nowhere to be found. I walked around while trying not to wake anybot up. We just got here and I didn't want to get a bad reputation already. I finally found my bro in the femme's room. He was sitting next to her while she leaned on him, asleep. I quietly took a picture of them for future blackmail. I snuck back out and walk back to the main hanger. Nobot was in there save for BumbleBee. He looked up and saw me. He beeped hello and waved a four digited servo in my direction. I returned his wave before asking,

"Where's the training room?"

"_It's down the hall, to the left. I may be back there later."_

"'k. Thanks lil' guy."

"_I'm not little!"_ he beeped back jokingly.

I walked down the hall to the room. It had targets ranging from 30 to 250 yards. A wall of weapons stood behind the counter. Another door led to washracks and a training arena. The arena had sand on the floor with projectors lined around the room for sparring with holoforms. I activated my sword, turned on the projectors, and started fighting.

**Somewhere in the outer atmosphere, StarScream's POV**

I flew up to the very edge of space to steam off for a little while. Megatron once again got angry and beat me. He got mad for I lost the battle against the Autobots to capture the newcomers to earth. It turned out to be the most hated twins, SunStreaker and SideSwipe. They are hated because of how they fight. Since they are split spark twins, they can feel each other and can predict one another's movements. They often attack one Con at the same time while using simultaneous attacks. The poor Con often doesn't have a chance. I should know, after all. I was the victim of the twins' attacks when on an energon scouting mission. I was in the medbay for half a steller cycle.

I interrupted out of my thoughts when a ship flew past me. Of course, it was silent, for I was in space. I transformed with a smirk on my face and raced down after it.

I arrived to the crash site and transformed. I waited for the new Cybertronian to come out. Imagine my surprise when one of Megatron's right hand man's steps out.

"StarScream, strange seeing you here," a purple-ish black Decepticon said with a deep rolling voice.

"The feeling is mutual, ShockWave," I smirked.

**Rebecca's POV**

I sat silently on the medical examination berth while waiting for Ratchet to start. I pondered different things as they flitted through my head.

I felt kind of bad for yelling at June the other day, but she still tried to force and examination on me. I had just met her, and I'm not a huge fan of human doctors. Ratchet is different. He slowly gained my trust. I have always viewed him as a father to me.

Optimus is kind of like the nice uncle who is always there to talk to. Arcee is my older sister, BumbleBee is my younger brother. BulkHead is the random person that doesn't really seem to fit in a specific spot. I don't know about Sides and Sunny yet. I still need to get to know them better.

"Ratch, when can I pick a name?"

"Whenever you want. Want some help?"

"I have some many ideas….. Solarcharge, SolarFlare, MoonDance, MoonBeam, CresentMoon, Essence, SliverStar, StarDance-"

"Wait. Say that last one again."

"StarDance?"

"That one sounds nice."

"Ya. That's the one I've been leaning towards."

My check up flew by. I walked out to only to run into the one human I didn't want to see. June. I almost snuck away before she spotted me from across the room.

"Hi Ree!"

"Don't call me that," I muttered lowly so she wouldn't hear me. "My name is Star Dance."

"Oh. What's your deal? Why wouldn't you let me do your check up?"

I walked over and knelt down to be closer to her. I vented some air in a vaguely human like sigh. I thought about my words carefully before speaking.

"June, I apologize for yelling at you. I didn't know you that well and I do not like doctors. I have always been afraid of them and when you tried to force me….. my worst fears felt like they were about to come true."

"How come you are scared of human doctors, but not Ratchet? You have only known him for a couple of months."

"I trust him. My dad wasn't really around a lot when I was younger. Ratchet makes me feel like he is my dad. I don't understand it, but he does. If you'll excuse me, I feel like going walking."

I stood back up and walked away before she could speak again. I still don't trust or like her. I shook my helm to rid it of her going through my processor. I wandered around, able to get places much faster than when I was human.

"Hey pretty femme."

I groaned as I turned around to face SunStreaker. He wore a wide smirk across his faceplates. So wide that I was tempted slapped it off.

"What do you want SunFlower?" I copied the name from SideSwipe the night before.

He had started swaggering towards me, but at the mention of his nickname, he faltered slightly.

"Just wondering what a fine femme like you is doing walking around all by yourself. You could get hurt. What's your name _sweetspark_?" he purred the last word.

"First off, the name's StarDance, not 'pretty femme' or 'sweetspark'. Secondly, Ratchet may have used to be my guardian, but I have always seen him as my dad. That means you have to get his and my permission before you try any moves."

He smirk was replaced with a look of shock and horror. He was probably imagining what Hatchet would do to him if he hurt Star.

"S-Sorry."

With that one word he dashed off running as fast as his pedes would go. I laughed at his reaction and kept walking.

I came across the kids chit chatting in the hallway.

"I thought only two new Bots came. Not three!" I heard Miko cheer.

"Before you start Miko, it's me, Rebecca. My name is now StarDance. No, you may not become Cybertronian."

"Why are you like that now?" Raf asked.

"I don't know the whole reason, but it was apparently the only way that Ratchet was able to keep me alive. What were you guys talking about just a sec ago?"

"We were talking about our birthdays. Mine's July 18th," Jack spoke up.

"January 31st," Raj said.

"September 3rd. What's yours?" Miko said.

"August 7th," I replied.

"So your birthday is coming up? Awesome! We should have a party!"

"No Miko. I don't even think I'm allowed to have a party now that I'm a Bot."

"Fine," she sulked. She ran off a minute later with an evil grin on her face which made me cringe.

The boys shared one look before running past me following the crazed girl. I laughed at them before continuing on my way. I spent the rest of the day lounging around with no real goal. I laid down for sle- recharge as Ratchet called it. I tossed around for a moment before settling down. I slowly dropped off.

A/N

I bet you all can figure out what the next chapter will hold.


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 11

A/N

I'm thinking that I may have to change the name of my story now that Rebecca is StarDance. What do you guys think?

Happy birthday to Top Kicker! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Top Kicker, happy birthday to you! :D

**Morning, StarDance/Rebecca's POV**

I slowly sat up on the oversized berth. I had the dream again. Nothing had changed. Everyone still died. Maybe Ratchet knows why I keep having it? I don't know what it is, but it's getting annoying. I heavily vented a sigh before getting to my pedes. Even though I recharged, I still felt drained. I had barely made it out of my room before a blue cube was shoved in my servos. I raised an opticridge at SideSwipe before he answered my unasked question.

"You drink it. It's called energon. Humans have something similar called 'food'."

"Oh. Thanks Sides."

"You're welcome, Star."

He slightly dipped his helm before grinning and walking off. I gingerly took a sip before relishing in the energy it gave me. I drank it in a few large gulps. I could hear Ratch yelling at me in my helm for drinking too fast. He's done it before when I was still human. I laughed a little at the memory. I stood for a moment while thinking.

"_Hey Star!"_

I looked up to see Bee smiling and waving at me. I don't understand how I'm able to understand him now. Must be a Cybertronian thing.

"Hi Bee. What are you up to?"

"_Just wondering where you've been. I'm supposed to take you to get your new alt-mode. Ratchet said that you need to get an aircraft mode since you don't have wheels but wings. By the way, he wants you for your check up after."_

"Okay. Let's go!"

**Military Aircraft field, StarDance's POV**

I walked around looking at the different models before me. F-22 Raptors, V-22 Ospreys, Mig-35 Fulcrum-Fs….. The list went on and on. I finally settled on a Sukhoi PAK-FA (T-50). My paint job stayed silver, which surprised me for a moment. The green light came out of my optics and scanned the vehicle. I watched as data flew across my vision. I sent the command,

_Transform._

My point of view changed when I went down. I activated my thrusters and flew up. The air rushing over me felt amazing. As I soared above the clouds, I heard my comm link beep.

-Ya?- StarDance

-StarDance, I know that you may love your new alt-mode, but I need to give you a check up. Fly back down to BumbleBee so I can groundbridge you back to base.— Ratchet

-Okay.—StarDance

I jetted back down and came to a hovering stop in front of Bee. I transformed and smiled warmly at the yellow scout. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a big hug. (I'm about the height of Ratchet now.) I replied in kind and started tickling him. He started giggling so I continued until the groundbridge appeared. We walked through to find the children playing a racing game with BulkHead, Optimus staring at the monitors, and Ratchet standing in the doorway of the medical bay. I watched Bee run over to watch the kids while I walked over to Ratchet.

"Transform real quick," he ordered.

I complied. In a flash I was in jet mode hovering above the concrete ground.

"Good, good. Nice jet model. Come on."

He turned around and walked inside the room. I followed and sat down without being told.

"Open up your chestplates."

I felt my faceplates heat up slightly. Optimus had given me a manual on all things Cybertronian. Including, shall we say, the birds and the bees. I still opened them. Ratchet scanned my spark chamber and attached a small cable. After a few minutes he was done so I could close my chasis.

"Lay down."

I laid across the soft metal of the examination berth. Tingles passed through me in waves. It soon got to be slightly painful, but not too bad. He did one more which caused me to take a deep intake of air. He glanced down at me with a worried expression. I smiled softly back. He finished up everything so I was allowed to leave. I got to my room before it hit me.

_Blood._

_Energon._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

_Death._

_Alone._

The last word caused me to fall to my knees. A scene flashed before me.

_Everyone I have ever known, dead. _

_Blood splattered across the room while mixing with the blue energon upon the ground. Bodies lined the floor in random heaps. People I had never even seen before, now lay within deaths cold embrace._

_I looked around only for my optics to land upon my own mangled frame. My arms had been ripped off as well as my left leg. My usually bright green optics, now black. I had turned a groggy gray. _

_I continued to walk around, looking for signs of any life. I left the room and followed an unfamiliar hallway._

_I found Ratchet kneeling on the ground before Megatron. He was covered in deep gashes and was missing one arm. I watched in horror as Megatrons blade fell across Ratchets shoulders. His frame slumped to the side, spurting energon through severed lines. I felt cold, frozen. I tried to cry out, but no sound came from me. I felt a blade slice through my neck. _

_Pain._

_Darkness._

_Alone._

I pulled my quivering self up onto my berth and curled up into the fetal position. I rocked myself back and forth while crying myself into recharge.

**August 7, StarDance's POV**

The dreams now ruled my life. Everyday I had a new one. I would watch as Decepticons slaughtered innocent lives. Even the thought of my birthday didn't cheer me up. I sat in the hallway with a blank expression. I watched everyone else go on with their lives. I couldn't. I feel alone and in pain. None of the Bots have noticed my downed spirits or my moments I go through. I went to get my daily energon ration from the 'secret room.' I punched in the code and went in. The lights were out for some reason. I shrugged and flipped the switch only to be met by a chorus of

SURPRISE!

All the Bots and kids were all wearing hats. How they got a pink and green party hat on Optimus and Ratchet, no one will ever know.

"Hey guys. What's all this?" I questioned while gesturing to everything around me.

A large HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner hung across the room while balloons filled with helium and air were here and there. BumbleBee came up and placed a hat on my helm. A hat with a large cake that read 'Birthday Girl!' A few presents stood off to the side including a large box. I mean a HUGE box.

"We thought that you may want to celebrate your birthday," BulkHead said.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Yes we did! It's your b-day girl! Ya gotta have some fun," SideSwipe spoke up.

The next few hours went by. The humans had cake while we Bots had a little high grade. Well, Ratchet, Optimus, and I had a little. Everyone else just pounded it. A new Bot named WheelJack even showed up. I heard from Arcee that he had been here before; I had just never met him. The presents were… interesting, to say the least.

WheelJack brought me part of an asteroid from another galaxy.

The kids had all pitched in the buy me a waxing kit. They promised they would use it on me.

SideSwipe and SunStreaker made a model of Cybertron to hang in my room.

Optimus gave me several datapads with information and pictures of the Golden Age on Cybertron.

BulkHead gave me some blank datapads that I could draw pictures on.

Arcee gave me a pair of fuzzy dice for my cockpit.

BumbleBee gave me all my favorite movies and cds on a file capable of being put into my helm. That meant I could project movies and listen to music whenever I wanted.

Last but not least, Ratchet handed me the large box. I opened it to find a large piano that I would be able to play. I fell speechless. I pressed the on switch and tested out a few notes. It sounded perfect. I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. I then went around and hugged everyone. (WheelJack was surprised. SideSwipe and SunStreaker loved having an excuse to hug me.)

I thanked everyone warmly. They all went back to chit chatting and I just went around joining in random conversations. I ended up sitting on the couch watching everyone else.

"Great party huh. Sure is nice seeing more Bots to help fight."

I turned to see WheelJack smiling and sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. Again, thanks for the asteroid shard. It's so cool!"

"Welcome. Gald ya like it. I wasn't sure what a human turned femme would like so I picked it up."

"I think it's perfe-"

I was ripped out my sentence by another attack.

_Blood._

_Energon._

_Pain._

I fell into a deep dark abyss.

….

I felt someone shaking my shoulders gently. A deep calming voice like thunder rolled over me. It washed away all of my fears and pains. I opened my optics to find myself outside. I lay across a sandy beach. I glanced around to see 13 Bots surrounding me. The tallest one stepped forward.

"My name is Prima. We are the original Thirteen Primes.

StarDance, you have been having visions.

Optimus Prime will not be the last Prime. You will give birth to the next Prime. The visions are what will happen if this birth does not take place. I cannot see who will be the sire, but it will be an Autobot. The time will come and you will know when it comes. When you go back, tell Optimus Prime that he is not alone and that there will be another.

Your time is up StarDance, but you know what must happen.

Be safe."

With the final word, the wind came and blew them into dust to be carried away.

A/N

I will NOT type up the birth. I will just skip that little part. I just cannot figure it out. Sorry to disappoint. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 12

A/N  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It is amazing to get all of these wonderful reviews! ;D

**Autobot Base, StarDance's POV**

I sat up to find myself in my room. It surprised me. I thought that I would be in the medbay. I shrugged to myself and slowly put my pedes on the ground. I shakily stood up. I groaned when a massive helmache attacked my poor processor. I shuffled out of my room to get some energon. Once I had it in my servos, I sat down and sipped gingerly from the glowing cube. It made my energon tanks rumble in disgust. I drank it down regardless.

"_Calm yourself StarDance. It is I, Prima. You feel sick because your spark is expending a lot of your energy looking for a compatible spark. It will pass in time. I am here if you need someone to talk to."_

"_How are you in my helm? Why me?, A worthless, once human!"_

"_Because Primus believes you are the chosen carrier. I am able to contact you through the well of sparks. It is similar to heaven in human terms."_

"_Okay. That makes sense, I guess."_

"_I am going to go now, but I will be back."_

"_Bye."_

I felt the calming presence leave my processor, leaving me feeling empty. I left the room quietly after placing the half-drunk cube back on the self. I made it out of the room before another flash hit me.

_Pain. _

_Loss._

_Blood._

_Darkness._

_Alone._

_I looked around at the landscape. Metal buildings twisted into the gray sky. The remains of many Cybertronians littered the ground. I didn't recognize most of them. _

"_This must be Cybertron," I thought grimly._

_I delicately and respectively stepped around the corpses. I made my may way to the largest tower protruding from the ground. I read the sign in front of it._

"_Iacon Library."_

_I walked inside. Large selves housed datapads and massive monitors permitted the room. Some shelves had been knocked over, datapads strewn about carelessly, a few screens spider-webbed with cracks. Energon pooled on the ground like blue rain puddles after a long storm. Bots and Cons alike lay slaughtered in front of me. A few femmes held offlined sparklings in their arms. Sparklings that would never walk, speak, hear, feel…. live. _

"_How could this happen?" I muttered to myself. "How could someone slay an innocent life like that?"_

_I continued walking until I came to a long and dark hallway. I started down the dark path. Doors with symbols lined it. It went on for what seemed forever, until I was blinded by a bright light, which lead me back to the normal world…._

"StarDance. Open your optics. Come on…."

I opened them to a bright light. I quickly shut them as the pain in my helm intensified. I tried to open them again. I saw a concerned Ratchet with one optic, and a light with the other. He moved it to the optic before turning off the light. I stepped out of the large tube like machine I had been placed inside of. I stumbled slightly and Ratchet lunged to catch me. I didn't have a chance to thank him before I threw up all of the energon from earlier. I went downs to my knees when I was finished purging, sobbing into my servos. I felt a servo rub my back gently.

"It will pass Star. Calm down."

He led me to the berth so I could lay down comfortably.

"_I still have to tell Optimus," _I thought.

"Ratch…. Get, Prime…."

"Hold on."

I heard silence, then the soft thud of Prime's pedes.

"Yes StarDance?"

"Prima told me to tell you that you are not alone. I will spark the next Prime."

No reply came.

A large boom fell across my audio receptors.

"What happened?"

"He fainted. He has believed that he was the last Prime for centuries. It would explain why you fainted earlier and purged. Drink this and get some recharge. I'll scan everybot to look for a compatible spark."

A glass container containing thin energon was handed to me. I drank it gratefully, and fell into recharge.

**Ratchet's POV**

I scanned for her spark signal. Then contacted the mechs on base.

_:::Ratchet to all mechs on base, come to the medbay quietly.:::_

Everyone replied quickly. They all lined up next to the medbay doors. First one was BulkHead.

"Sit and open your chestplates."

I scanned.

**Spark: Not Compatible… Chances of Bonding: 12 Percent**

"Okay, you're done. Next!"

BumbleBee came in.

**Spark: Not Compatible… Chances of Bonding: 3 Percent**

"You're done. Next mech!"

SideSwipe sat down.

**Spark: Not Compatible… Chances of Bonding: 34 Percent**

I scanned myself.

**Spark: Not Compatible… Chances of Bonding: 29 Percent**

Then, Prime.

**Spark: Not Compatible… Chances of Bonding: 0.5 Percent**

I grimaced. If it's Sunny, she's going to get pretty angry.

I scanned the yellow mechs spark

**Spark: Compatible… Chances of Bonding: 100 Percent**

"SunStreaker, StarDance is going to be the carrier of the next Prime. Your spark is the only one here who can bond with her without any problems. Yours is 100 percent. When she wakes up, I will talked to her and explain the situation. I could prevent her from needing to spark, but I will have to talk first."

"Okay Ratch. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

**SunStreaker's POV**

As soon as I was out of the medbay, I pumped my fists in the air.

"_I knew there was a reason I comforted her," _I thought. _"I wouldn't normally do that. She seemed to be fine with me…."_

I went to the main hanger where the rest were discussing way they thought we got scanned. Arcee was trying to figure out why she wasn't scanned.

"Guys, guys. I know why. If you will be quiet, I will explain."

Everybot stopped talking and turned their attention to me.

"StarDance is supposed to spark the next Prime, but I am the only one compatible with her spark. I have to bond with her. That is why Doc scanned us, and why he didn't scan you, Arcee."

They all gaped at me. SideSwipe looked jealous. BulkHead and BumbleBee just stared. Arcee seemed to understand.

I walked away before they could bombard me with questions. I went to my own room, which I now do not have to share, and sat down. I thought over it in my processor.

"_I will do whatever she wants. It is her decision."_

**A Little While Later…., StarDance's POV**

After I woke up, Ratchet explained everything.

"I'll do it," I said after a moment of thinking.

"The surgery or bonding?"

"Bonding. Prima said that the visions and dreams I have been having are what will happen if I don't spark."

"Visions and dreams? What do you mean?"

I sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

"I have had them for a few days now. Everyone I know and even some I don't know are all dead. The planets, the inhabitants, all of them are dead. I have even seen Cybertron. I see words too. Pain, darkness, blood, energon, alone." A tear slipped from the corner of my optic. "They happen everyday and night. I can only stop them by bonding."

"Wow," he mouthed silently. "You can bond whenever you want. I will get SunStreaker for you."

A few minutes later, I was talking with Sunny about random stuff so we could get to know each other a little better.

"Soooo….. When do you want to bond SunStreaker?"

He looked surprised that I said his full name and not Sunny or SunFlower.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "When do you want to? We can get Prime to bond us as soon as possible. Ratch told me."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

**The Next Day…., StarDance's POV** (A/N, I am going to make this different from the bonding ceremony in Torn, just a heads up)

I stood next to SunStreaker nervously. I mean, I used to be human, now I'm getting married without my dad's permission! A few minutes later, once the sun was in the middle of the sky, the ceremony began.

"Welcome, friends of StarDance and SunStreaker. Today, we come together in peace to celebrate the bonds of love between these two before us. A few adjustments have been made to accommodate human traditions. Let us begin," Optimus started.

"Who presents the couple to be married?"

Ratchet and SideSwipe stepped forward.

"I, Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer and friend, present StarDance to be bonded," Ratchet said.

"I, SideSwipe, brother of Sunny, present SunStreaker to be bonded," SideSwipe spoke.

"Do you give consent on their bonding?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Please join hands," Optimus spoke to us.

I turned to him and grasped his soft servos. I stared contently into his optics. I felt mine turn pink, then orange.

"StarDance, do you take SunStreaker to be your bonded? To love and hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I, StarDance, do."

"SunStreaker, do you take StarDance to be your bonded? To love and hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I, SunStreaker, do."

He removed the Matrix of leadership and touched the top of our helms with it.

"May the blessings of God and primus be upon you. Open your sparks."

We opened our chasis' and spark chambers.

"Now, you may kiss. Congratulations to the happy couple!"

I leaned in. Our sparks touched. I gasped as the power surged through me. In a flash, it was over. We went to my room, where our berths had been moved next to each other to make one large berth, and started building our bond.

**A few days later….., StarDance's POV**

I sat nervously on the berth while Ratchet scanned my spark. I felt a little different today.

"You are sparked StarDance! It is…."

A/N

CLIFFHANGER! Should it be a mech or a femme? And I need name ideas guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 13

A/N

Thanks to 707cloud for helping me with the sparkling! I will probably type up some one-shots about when she is preggo later. I just want to move on with the story. I'm such a liar. I decided to type the birth. It is not as weird or gross as I thought it would be…..

**A few days later…., StarDance's POV**

"A mech. I'm having a mech!" I said to myself as I walked down the hall.

Ratchet says that it will take a couple of weeks for the sparkling to come. Twelve to twenty, to be exact.

**Weeks later….. Same POV**

I sat in the medbay. I had a strange pain in my chest that was concerning me.

"Your sparkling is going to meet the world StarDance."

"Are you kidding? He's is coming? Finally."

I lay down on the berth while Ratchet prepared everything. He had the protoform ready for weeks. He even made an extra one in case one breaks. Neither broke, but ya never know. SunStreaker came in as soon as he got my message.

"He's coming today! Yes! Do you want me in here StarDance?"

"Yes. Ah!" I yelled a wave of pain flashed over me.

He ran to my side and gave me his servo to hold. I gripped it tightly and called out again.

"Take deep intakes of air, good. Now open your chestplates."

I opened them. A swirling blue light with two white lumps sat there.

"Okay, you have to think about separat- Is that two sparks? TWO? You're having twins StarDance! Anyway, you have to think about separating the sparks from yours. When the pain hits, push."

I nodded. Pain, then push. Pain, then push. It took forever until the pop came when the spark came off. It floated in the air until Ratchet grabbed it and put it inside the sparklings new form. The second spark took way longer. With one last cry of pain, it came off. I vented air quickly and felt my cooling fans kick to high blast. My chasis heaved heavily when I closed the chamber. I held the yellow sparkling in my arms while SunStreaker held the unexpected silver one.

"The yellow one is a mech while the silver one is a femme," Ratchet said before quietly leaving.

"They look like you and SideSwipe. *giggle* What should we name them?" I asked.

"What do you like?"

"Hmmm… Well, we planned on SolarStar for the mech, but what about the femme?"

"How about….. SunDance," he grinned.

"Perfect."

I kissed my bonded before snuggling with the small newborns in our arms.

The next few days were spent with the twins in the medbay until they were healthy enough to be out. They were so cute! Both took after their creators. Raising them, that is going to be hard.

**That night…**

"Their crying SunStreaker."

"I know. Why don't you go take care of them?"

"I GAVE BIRTH TO THEM! HOW COME YOU DON'T DO IT?"

"Fine, fine…."

They crying sounds didn't stop. I had to get up to find out what was wrong. I walked into the nursery to see a panic-faced Sunny trying to keep both calm. I gently took SolarStar in my arms and patted his back while walking around and singing softly. He fell into recharge quickly, and then I took SunDance. She followed her older brothers example, and fell asleep. I sat down tiredly in a chair while Sunny sat next to me. We both sighed and gazed on lovingly towards our sparklings who slept in peace.

**A week later… Sparklings now to Arcee's shoulder….., SunStreaker's POV**

The tiny twins, as SideSwipe calls them, love to get into trouble. Today, was no exception.

"StarDance, have you seen the double T's?" I asked my wife. She shook her helm.

"No, I thought they were with you."

"Nope."

"Scrap," we both said in unison.

We ran around the base looking everywhere for them. They could be hurt and we would never know! My sire instincts kicked in as I pumped speed to my legs.

They were located, finally. That was the only good thing. They were sitting in a pile of mixed paints. They were every color imaginable, including every shade of blue and red. It looked like a rainbow had exploded on them. I grabbed the giggling SunDance, while Star grabbed SolarStar. We went to the washracks to wash them, but most of the paint was already dry.

"Are we going to repaint them or what? I don't think they can stay still long enough," I spoke up.

"I agree sweetspark."

We dipped them into a tub full of cleaning fluids. They played around with the bubbles that came from the jets. Star and I just laughed while we scrubbed.

A/N

Wow! A long and short chapter today… Sorry it's so short. I kind of wanted to get going on with the story... :#I


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 14

**Still a few weeks later, Optimus' POV**

I, somehow, got to babysit the twins. Both insisted on running away whenever they could.

"Why will you not sit still SunDance? SolarStar! Spit that out right now. Play with your blocks, no! SunDance, stop hitting your brother. SolarStar, my helm is not a playground."

I did not know it was possible, but I was starting to get frustrated. I do not understand why they enjoy putting everything inside their mouths. I mean everything. I once found them chewing on my weekly reports that I have to give to Special Agent Fowler. They also love to run around and explore a lot.

"Stop! Spit that out. Where is your sister?"

I glanced down the hall to see a silver femme wielding a sniper rifle.

"_SideSwipe, I am going to kill you."_

I chased after her, grabbing the weapon from her servos.

"Optimus, I want to use it," she cried.

"No SunDance. It is a very dangerous weapon and you could hurt yourself."

"Okay," she said, sadly.

I set the youngling down quickly. They now were a little bit taller than Arcee. Thankfully, our young grow to full size quickly. Their vocal processors get better with each passing day. They grow taller every week. Their height stays the same to each other. SunDance and SolarStar should be a little taller than BumbleBee in a week or so. They will be official younglings in two weeks.

I looked up, to see the groundbridge open, no sparklings, and an alarm blaring for MECH.

I ran after them and out the other side.

"Where are you two?" I called out.

I walked around the ridge in front of me. SunDance lay curled up on the ground while SolarStar lay a few yards away on his faceplates.

"_He must have tried to run and they shot him," _I thought.

I dashed forward to rescue them.

"Optimus Prime. What a pleasure. You will be very useful to us," I heard Silas say.

"Silas, let the children go. Take me instead," I offered.

"How about I take you and the little ones. Fire."

A shock came over me and burned through my helm. I fell to the ground before I could fight back. My optics went down as my world was shrouded in darkness.

**Silas' POV**

"What do you mean; we can only take two of them?" I calmly asked my first lieutenant.

"I-I am very sorry Silas sir, but we only have the resources for two," he nervously replied. His hands shook and his face turn white.

"Take the young ones. No move it, before you become a dead lieutenant," I growled.

"Ye-Yes sir! Right away, Silas, sir!" He ran off without a second glance.

**SunDance's POV**

I woke up strapped down to a large table near the floor. Dark gray walls surrounded me. I could smell that much blood and energon has been spilt here before. A balcony protruding from the wall stood above my pedes. I cried out for my creators and SolarStar as I struggled against my restraints, but no reply came back.

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE OUT THERE! HELP!"

"No one can save you, Autobot," a hard faced male human with white hair and scars said menacingly.

"Where is my brother? Why can't I feel him?! What is going on? Who are you?"

"I am Silas, and we are MECH. Your brother is, shall we say, unable to talk right now," he gestured to a yellow bot strapped down as well.

Energon spurted from many cuts on his chasis, arms, and legs. His right optic was missing and sparks flew from a cut in his helm. A shimmering blue puddle surrounded his hardly yellow body. He did not move.

"SolarStar! NO!"

"I heard that spilt-spark twins, such as you and your brother, can feel each other's pain. Can you feel him now? Is he even alive?"

"Yes, and yes. Please. Let us go. Please….."

"I never have been one for mercy. Are her pain receptors off?" Silas asked a masked man standing on my chasis.

He nodded once.

"Good. Open her up. Save the spark for last."

I screamed as the saws and drills cut into me. Even though I couldn't feel the pain, the sight of my life blood exploding out of my body scared me. I stayed awake for as long as I could, but the energon loss finally made me pass out.

**Autobot Base, StarDance's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY RAN AWAY FROM YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU, AND NOW MY SPARKLINGS ARE IN THE HANDS OF MECH!" I screamed in my leaders faceplates.

SunStreaker struggled to hold me back.

"I am very sorry StarDance. It is my fault they are in the hands of MECH and I will do everything in my power to save them. Ratchet is working his hardest to locate them as we speak."

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this," Ratchet called over from the monitors.

"Yes Ratchet?" Optimus said while walking over to his CMO, secretly happy for an excuse to get away from the now sobbing femme.

"I may have an idea where they are. At least, I have a 150 mile radius around them."

"How?"

"Optimus, I am detecting…. Energon. Energon has been spilt. That is the only way I was able to get a signal."

"Understood. Open the groundbridge. Autobots, except for SunStreaker and StarDance, roll out. You two, stay here. Your concern will only cloud your judgment. We will return with SunDance and SolarStar, alive."

They transformed and drove out, the groundbridge shutting down after them. I collapsed onto my knees and buried my sobbing faceplates into my servos. SunStreaker knelt down next to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"They will be fine sweetspark. Optimus will get them back," he whispered.

"I don't know if I can trust him anymore," I whispered back.

**Somewhere in North Texas, Optimus' POV**

My spark felt heavy as we closed in. The signal got stronger.

"More energon has been spilt. We need to hurry," Ratchet said grimly.

We found them in an old abandoned factory. I collected SunDance while Ratchet took SolarStar. The Autobots held off MECH while Ratchet and I ran back to base. We rushed the twins to the medbay. SolarStar looked the worst out of the pair; I could barely feel a sparkbeat. His once shining yellow coat, now a dull gray yellow, meaning he is close to offlining. His warm energon is now covering my servos. I left the room to give Ratchet the space he needs.

"_I just hope that they will be okay," _I thought to myself.

**SunStreaker's POV**

The sight of my children's mangled bodies broke my spark. They are old enough to understand the war, but not like this. If one of them dies, I don't know what will happen to me, StarDance, or the other twin.

I know what it feels like to have your twin on the brink of death. Sides died once, but was brought back with an electric pulse. It almost killed me with the pain.

I felt my spark tug out to them, trying to find some sort of knowledge that they are alive. I could feel SunDance, close, strong, and alive, but battered. SolarStar, felt distant and close to the Well of Sparks. I continued to comfort StarDance, but my confidence that they would be perfectly alright started slipping away.

**Ratchet's POV**

I rushed to connect both sparklings to life support. I started work on SolarStar first. I quickly and expertly welded up the cuts. His optic, I'm afraid, is gone forever. I hooked an energon drip up to start replacing the precious fluid that was lost. I connected the sparkmonitor and was met with a slow but steady sound.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I started work on SunDance while scans ran. Her chasis had been roughly cut open to reveal her internal organs. Cuts worked their way down to her lower back struts. Her t-cog has been taken as well as her arm. Her legs had been cut open to show the inner components. Many energon lines have been severed. I clamped as many lines as I could reach. An energon drip was started immediately. She isn't as bad as her brother. I don't have enough spare parts to make a whole new arm. I growled to myself as I thought of MECH.

"R-Ratchet?"

I whipped my helm around to see Solar trying to push himself up. I ran to him and gently pushed him back down.

"Yes Solar?"

"D-Dance? K?"

"Yes, she is okay. Stop moving around."

He kept trying to sit back up. I activated the straps on the berth to hold him steady. As soon as they touched him, he started screaming.

"TAKE THEM OFF! NO!"

I commed SunStreaker and StarDance for their assistance. They ran into the medbay as fast as they could.

"Shhh…. It's okay SolarStar. You're okay. Calm down. Mommy's here," StarDance comforted her sparkling. His screams slowly went away. He fell into recharge again.

"What's wrong Ratchet? Why was he screaming?" SunStreaker asked worriedly.

"I put on restraints because he wouldn't stay still. I don't know why, but he started freaking out."

"Oh. How are they?"

"I honestly don't know if they'll make it. SunDance no longer has her arm or her t-cog. SolarStar has processor damage from them trying to hack it and massive trauma to his spark chamber. Minutes more, they would be dead right now," I explained to the concerned creators.

They both turned to each other, then their sparklings. They stood silenced for a moment before leaving the room. I sighed and got back to work.

**StarDance's POV**

As soon as I stepped pede out of the medbay, I fell to my knees.

"_My babies might die," _is the thought that played through my helm.

My body fell numb as memories of them flooded through me like a tsunami. SunStreaker knelt beside me, allowing me to cry blue tears into his chasis. I felt his spark strong through our bond and physical touch. He slowly rocked me back and forth, crying his own tears onto my helm. He stiffened slightly as my feelings pushed towards him. He pushed his towards me, until our entire beings were like one. We mixed together like the stars mix into the sky. We thought, we hugged, we cried. We silently prayed for the safety of our sparklings.

A/N

If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to give them! And if anyone wants to draw anything from my story, I would be honored. I really need a story cover. :3


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 15

A/N

I wonder what will happen with the twins?... Heck, even I don't know! My subconscious has a master plan all laid out that my normal conscious doesn't have a clue about! I didn't even think about having the twins getting captured by MECH when I wrote the birth chapter. Anywho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a laptop named Brains, but not Transformers. Sorry!

Tip: Listen to the Dark of the Moon Soundtrack, No Prisoners, Only Trophies when I say to.

**Ratchet's POV**

The night was spent tensely. Repairs were finished, but not a peep came from either one. No improvement or downfalls. Just a steady line. I tried to keep myself occupied, tried being the key word. Every other second I would run a scan or check their vitals or give them more pain medication. It just drew on and on.

"Heal fast younglings," I whispered to each of them before lying down for a moment of recharge.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! (Start playing the music)_

I was pulled from my dreams with a long and steadily held note of the heart monitor. I jumped up to see SolarStar's sparkline flatter than a desert plain.

"No, no, no, NO!" I yelled as I rushed forward.

His spark was giving out. I manually opened his chasis to get a look at it. It glows but very faintly. So faintly, that if I did not have my medic optics, I would not see it. I strapped wires to it to recharge it.

_One two three, SPARK! One two three SPARK!_

Over and over again. Trying to restart it, but it would not hold. SolarStar suddenly flared to life, sitting up as quickly as he could while screaming in pain. I heard the medbay doors open, but I did not turn around to see who it came in. I got back to work pushing him down and strapping him securely. I felt my servos move faster than my processor as they danced around his spark, trying to keep it alive. I gave him a sedative before diving deeper into his chasis, trying to find what was trying to take him from the warmth of life to the cold of death.

SunStreaker and StarDance stood across the medical berth from me, watching with teary optics that threatened to fall at any second. StarDance turned into her sparkmate's chasis and started sobbing while Sunny tried to keep himself together.

"Please Ratchet, save my son."

"I will try."

I felt everybot's gaze on me as I moved around. I cursed to myself when SunDance's spark started going offline as well. She could feel his pain and it was killing her since they did not know how to block their feelings from each other.

"I need everybot out of here, now!"

No one questioned me. They all left as quickly as they had arrived.

"Please younglings, stay with us," I said as I turned back to their frames.

**A few hours later…..**

I walked as calmly as I could out of the medbay. I found all of the Bots there, waiting for news of any kind. Everybot wore a different expression on their faceplates.

Optimus looked almost emotionless, unless you gazed into his optics were you could see the inner battle raging inside of him.

Arcee looked like she was about to collapse with the grief.

BumbleBee and BulkHead stared into the distance, trying to figure out how Primus could be so cruel to these younglings.

SideSwipe stood away from the others, cursing himself for not protecting them.

SunStreaker and StarDance held onto each other, searching for comfort and safety in each other.

Energon tears snaked down everybots faceplates when they saw my solemn expression. I walked straight to Sunny and Star to give them the news. I knelt down to be closer to the creators before speaking.

"I am very truly sorry, but they did not make it. The stress on their sparks and young frames was too much. I did what I could."

All Bots in the room collapsed to the floor. Grief, pain, hurt, sadness, all of these emotions were clear on their faceplates. Not a single optic escape the shimmering, blue tears that flowed forth so freely.

**The next day…..**

We all slowly walked away from the twin piles of rock that now joined CliffJumper. No one could explain it, but the base felt so empty now. Like all of the life had left with the twins. The base used to seem colorful and lively, but now carries grays and sadness. The deaths affect each and every one of us.

StarDance took their offlining the hardest. She used to talk and laugh, now she only stares into a distance and rarely talks.

**A few days later… ****SunStreaker's POV**

"Come on sweetspark, you need to drink some energon," I tried to coax.

She shook her helm silently in protest.

"Please, you're going to offline yourself if you don't refuel."

"No. I want to be with them," she spoke quietly.

"Please?" I tried again.

She simply shook her helm no. I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat. Ratchet would have to inject her with energon soon or else she will start to offline. I would not leave her side. Ratchet would bring us energon while we sat in a hidden cave. She would not recharge either. I pulled her in close to me, to which she did not respond, and kissed her cheek plate.

I did everything I could to snap her out of this trance-like state, but nothing was working. Her mom called earlier and left a recording talking about how her sister's daughter just had a baby. StarDance ignored the message in favor of staring.

Until now.

"I had two babies," she said softly.

"I know sweetspark. It's not your fault."

"No, it isn't. It's Optimus'."

"Sweetspark, you know that he would never intentionally hurt us. MECH is at fault, not Prime," I tried to reason.

"He should have kept a closer optic on them."

"That doesn't make it is fault."

"He's the one who got me here in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"He stepped on the front of my car, causing me to crash. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here."

"And I never would have met my sweetspark. Come on, you can't hold a grudge forever. Please StarDance, for me."

She went silent again.

"Rebecca?"

Still silent.

::SunStreaker to Prime.::

::Yes?::

::StarDance believes that it's all your fault that they died.::

::Do you want me to talk with her?::

::That may be a good idea.::

::Alright. ETA, one minute.::

::Okay.::

I shifted slightly beside StarDance. She did not seem to notice. Optimus walked up beside us. He motioned for me to move away, so I complied. I left them alone, knowing she was in safe hands.

**Optimus' POV**

I sat down next to StarDance who did not seem to notice me. I sat, soaking in the silence like a sponge before speaking.

"I do not blame you if you hate me, StarDance. I should have kept a closer optic on them. You entrusted them to me and I let you down. I should never have accepted the offer to watch them. If someone who knew who to take care of sparklings had been watching them, they would not be offline right now. I'm sure they can see you from the Well of Sparks. If you hate me and never want to talk to me again, I understand. Just, please do not take it out on the others. You do not have to talk to me, but please talk to them. Please take care of yourself. Drink energon and recharge. I do not believe that they would want you to torture yourself."

I let that sink in before wrapping an arm around her to pull her into a sideways hug. She kept silent for a long period of time. I was about to get up, when her servo came out and grabbed me.

"Stay."

I blinked once before sitting back down. She snuggled next to me, searching for comfort. I wrapped both of my arms around her and rested my chin on her helm. It was silent for a while, until I felt something wet on my chasis. She was crying. I rubbed a servo up and down her back comfortingly while she cried. She finished a little while later, and started hiccupping slightly.

"I don't hate you," she said so quietly that I almost did not hear her.

"Why not? I should have protected them better. I am a bad excuse of a Prime. I should not have the title for the pain that I have caused.

"I just needed someone to blame and you seemed like the perfect choice. They ran off on their own accord. It is their fault they are no longer with us, not yours. You deserve the title more than anyone else in this universe. You have a kind glossa and an even kinder spark. I'm sorry for being so blind to not see that you are not guilty."

"I do not blame you, Rebecca."

I noticed that she perked up slightly at the sound of her original name.

"My cousin had a baby. I can't tell my family about you guys, or my babies. I can never see them again. Ever."

I hugged her tighter and felt her hug me back. We sat still watching the world go by.

**Later…**

I gently picked up the recharging StarDance and carried her back to base, hopeful that she would heal in time. It pains my spark for me to see such a young and once spunky femme turned into a war hardened one. I lay her down gently on the berth before softly kissing her helm and leaving the room.

SunStreaker came up to me with questions in his optics.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned for the wellbeing of his sparkmate.

"We made up. She has forgiven me. She is recharging right now, and she needs some energon, but I think she will be okay. I just hope that one day she will be able to forgive herself."

SunStreaker nodded slightly before walking off. I went to talk to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I am concerned for StarDance. She is not drinking energon nor recharging annually. I was able to lull her into recharge, but she still needs a lot of it."

"I will scan her when she wakes up. I have been watching her, and I too am concerned. She needs to move on. I just do not know how to help her start in the right direction."

"We just need to help her in any way we can. She will heal with help. Would having another sparkling help?"

Ratchet shrugged before replying.

"It may or may not help. She may start being over protective of the sparkling, lashing out at anyone who gets to close. She and SunStreaker would have to talk about it."

We chatted for a few more minutes before going off to do our own duties.

**StarDance's POV**

I woke up feeling a little bit better, and got up to find SunStreaker. I walked around looking for him, but ran into Ratchet instead.

"Hi," I said meekly.

He sighed before stopping me.

"Star, I am concerned with how you have been treating yourself. You are beating yourself up for something that another being did. You cannot do that. Your energon is so low that, if you hadn't notice, you're swaying and unable to keep good balance. I want you to come to the medb-"

"No! I don't want to go to the medbay!"

I turned around to run, but Ratchet grabbed my arm.

"Please StarDance. It is for your own good."

I started screaming and wrestling him, trying with all of my might to get free. I did not want to go. I might die. My sparklings died in there, why not me too?

"NO!"

SunStreaker appeared by my side, working out what was going on.

"I am trying to take her to the medbay for scans, but she refuses!" Ratchet explained, exasperated.

"StarDance, sweetspark, what's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"I don't want to die! If I go in there I will die. My sparklings died in there, why not me as well?"

"Sweetspark, you are not making any sense. Ratchet won't hurt you. He wants to make sure you're okay. Come on, I'll go with you."

"Don't wanna," I said, crossing my arms.

"Please, for me?"

"NO!"

I started struggling again. I fought both Sunny and Ratch. They are an obvious outmatch for me, but I fought none the less. They ended up sitting on top of me while I tried to wiggle out.

"Stop it StarDance. This is for your own good," Ratchet muttered while he transformed his servo into something, I could not see it.

I felt them shift on top of me. Sunny started stroking my arm gently, so I started chirping in Cybertronian. A strong pain struck my arm and I yelped. I looked up to see a smiling Ratchet with a needle in my arm. I quickly feel into recharge.

**Ratchet's POV**

I carried Star to the medbay and strapped her down so she would not move. I started running scans and attached an energon drip. Her spark looked faint. I attached cables to her spark chamber and her helm. I searched through her processor for any glitches or codes that could be causing her to be so depressed. I found one thing out; she has been replying all the memories she has of them. Start to finish. So, each day she is living through their deaths again, and there is nothing she can do about it. I kept going, searching for something more. The main emotions running her helm are, pain, alone, and anger.

"Why do you do this to yourself StarDance?"

I jumped up when she groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"No. My helm hurts. Why am I…. No. No, no, no! Why am I strapped down? NO!"

By the end she was screaming. She tried to get up and struggle against the restraints.

"You need to calm down StarDance. Calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you. What is wrong? Do you want me to get SunStreaker?

"Medbay…. Scary…. Death… Make it stop. Please. Sunny? Where is Sunny?"

::Ratchet to SunStreaker. Come on you slagger, pick up!::

::Uh, ya Ratch?::

::I need you in the medbay, now.::

::What's wrong? I'm on my way now.::

::StarDance is freaking out about having to be in the medbay.::

::I'm down the hall.::

A few seconds later, SunStreaker burst through the doors like a madmech.

"Sunny…?" she whimpered.

"Shhhh….. It's okay sweetspark. You're not going to offline. You'll be okay. Shhh…," he lovingly stroked her helm. She started crying.

""I wanna hug!" she called out like a sparkling.

SunStreaker looked at me with pleading optics. I firmly shook my helm no. He kept mentally pleading.

"No SunStreaker. She needs to stay strapped."

He turned back to StarDance. He hugged her to the best of his abilities while she is strapped down. I left the room to give them a little space.

**Nemisis, Megatron's POV**

"It would seem that those humans have offlined two Autobots," I sneered at the screen. "I do not know how they got them, but it seems someone there at the Autobot base is bonded. ShockWave, I want the sparkmates on my ship. When I am finished with them, you may use them for any experiments you wish."

"Yes lord Megatron. Thank you. Vehicons are not very good test subjects. I will please you," ShockWave replied, earnest in his voice.

"Now, go."

A/N

Looks like Megsie wants the not so happy at the moment couple! I know I killed off the twins, but something good will happen very so. So don't get your pants in a knot, or whatever. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Rebecca and the Autobots Chapter 16

A/N

I know I made y'all sad with the last chapter, but I promise, good things come to those who wait! :D

BlueSpeed belongs toTransformersAddict2 who also helped me write the chapter.

**Autobot Base, StarDance's POV**

I sat up from my restless recharge. I was unable to recharge peacefully without images of my twins flooding my processor. I tried to be quiet and not wake SunStreaker, but he woke up anyway.

"Are you okay sweetspark?" he purred, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Not really. I want to go outside to look at their graves. Do you want to come with me?" I purred back, snuggling into his chasis.

I felt him sigh.

"Honey, let's go."

We walked outside and sat silently next to the rock piles. Nothing happened as we gazed at the moon and listened to silence. I pointed a digit at the sky to point out a meteor. I followed it with my optics, until I watched it crash in the canyon not far from us, just a few miles.

"Let's go check it out!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know Star. That looks pretty far from base and no one knows that we are out here. Let's go get Prime or Ratchet first," SunStreaker said.

"Aw, c'mon Sunny! Live a little," I pushed, pulling him along with me.

We transformed and flew/drove to the crash site. When we got there, a crater stretching a mile or so perimetered the oval shaped meteor, we both went back to bi-pedal mode.

"StarDance, that is a Cybertronian escape pod. There could be a Decepticon in there. Get behind me and stay put. I'll go check it out," he whispered harshly, activating his plasma rifle and battle mask.

His pedes gingerly walked forward, tense and ready for battle. No one came out for a while, so the scene didn't change. I held went stiff when the door popped off of the pod. A blue femme with a black streak running across her body similarly to BumbleBee stepped out. She walked out while glancing around, as if looking for something about to jump out at her. Her optics finally landed on SunStreaker. She squeaked and jumped back.

"W-Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"I am SunStreaker, an Autobot. Who are you and are you a Con or a Bot?" he growled back.

"I'm BlueSpeed, Autobot medic. What planet have I landed on?" she replied, turning so he could see her Autobot symbol.

SunStreaker offlined his weapon, but stayed tense.

"Okay. You're on earth. There are some other Bots here. We should prob-"

"Well, well, well. Look what I found," a deep voice sneered at the three Bots. "Megatron will be pleased to know that I captured three Autobots. I needed new test subjects. Vehicons get so dull and boring. They don't scream or try to run."

"Who are you? Where ar-" SunStreaker yelled back before he was shot by a bolt of electricity.

"SUNSTREAKER!" I screamed before I, too was shot. My vision darkened as recharge took over me. Pain flooded my every sensor and circuit. I heard another scream flew through my audio receptor meaning BlueSpeed was shot as well. I felt myself being lifted before I completely lost sense.

**?, SunStreakers POV**

I groaned as I opened my optics. I was hanging in a damp and dark room. The door lay to the left side of a large box that was using the electricity to hold my arms and legs in place. I tried to struggle, but I was unable to move at all.

"Look who is finally awake. I need you up and about, so to speak, for this," an unknown voice said.

A jolt of electricity thundered through me making me I scream out in pain. I heard another scream echo mine.

"Looks like you are bonded with the cat like femme, huh. I wonder if she will feel this."

"STARDANCE!" I yelled as pain flew through me again.

An energon prod was brought out of the ceiling. I screamed again when I was shocked.

"So little SunStreaker. Do you know where you are?"

"N-No. Who are you?"

A purple and black mech stepped out of the shadows. He had one red optic in the middle of his forehelm. Two spike like things came from the back and swept to the front. His mouth had two sideways pincers. Spikes flared from his back, giving him a menacing appearance.

"I am ShockWave. Your worst nightmare. And now I know your sparkmates name. It is a fitting name. She tried to claw me, but failed. I'm sure that SoundWave is making good sport of her."

"Leave. Her. Alone," I said low and hard.

"Hmmmm…. No. I have wondered something ever since I heard about your bonding. What does a bonded spark look like? Let's find out."

A large saw came down from the ceiling and started ruthlessly cutting into my chasis. I was unable to move away, so I watched in horror as my chestplates were sawed open.

"Interesting," he tapped my sparkchamber, causing me to cry out in pain. "I guess you felt that, huh. Well, I'll leave you and SoundWave to get acquainted. I have two other guests who need my attention."

He walked out as SoundWave attached a cable to the back of my helm. I groaned as the foreign codes tried to push their way into my processor.

**BlueSpeed's POV, An hour before…..**

I felt codes shoot into my processor like a canon. Its purpose? To rewrite my very self, to make me a Con. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong.

"NO! Please, let me go. SoundWave, please," I begged.

"Answer: No. Reason: You will become an assistant for KnockOut. Cease movement."

I continued to struggled, fighting for my life. KnockOut came into the room.

"So this is my new partner? Hmmm….. I'll have to make a few…. Modifications. To make her better for work. Such a pretty femme, pity she will be mindless drone," he purred while stroking the side of my helm. I shivered under his touch.

"I. Will. Never. Work. With. You," I growled.

"Oh, but you will femme. I need you. Too many vehicons get injured for me to take care of. I need you," he said, walking around me, studying me. "At least you are already a medic. Most modifications will be merely, cosmetic."

He traced my shoulder idly while putting his mouth right next to my audio receptor.

"I have several wonderful ideas. Arcee hit me when I tried them on her," he pouted at the memory. "But I'm sure you will enjoy it. SoundWave, I think I'll change her first, and then make her a Decepticon. I want her to know what I did."

SoundWave nodded once before disconnecting me. I lost all my energy fighting the codes, so I collapsed onto the ground when they release my servos and pedes. I was drug to another room and strapped down to a table. A bright light was shone down, focusing on my body. I shivered again.

"Now, where to begin. What do you think femme? I will defiantly change your paint, but that will come later. I think that I should make your hips pop out a little more, how about you?"

"Go to the pit, you scrap for brains slagger," I growled low and hard.

"Hips it is!" he sang.

He pulled out a laser cutter and adjusted the light to shine more on my lower body. He marked where to begin cutting to make my waist thinner. He cut into my chasis first, so he could clamp my lower back struts out of the way. I tried to struggle, but found myself incapable of movement, even speaking. I watched with wide optics as sections of my body were sliced away. He hooked up a drip so I would not die of energon loss. He welded on patches to hold in any more leaks.

"What next? I think you helm shape is off; it should have little fins coming from the top! Oh yes, that would be perfect."

He brought some scrap metal and shaped it the way he wanted. Once he was satisfied, he welded them to the top of my helm, painfully, of course.

"I wonder what BreakDown would think of you," he said before continuing with 'upgrades.'

**StarDance's POV**

I winced as a claw scraped down my faceplates.

"Where is the Autobot base?" Megatron asked menacingly.

"Like I would ever tell you, Decepticreep," I spat. "I am loyal to the Autobots, which means I can't tell you without betraying them. I am true to my word."

"Oh, so unwise."

He jabbed an energon prod into my back, making me scream out in pain. I watched as stars danced around my vision. Pain flooded through my every circuit, washing over me like hot water on a sunburn. He pulled away, my body hung limply by my servos. I rushed air through my vents, trying to cool my body down so I wouldn't overheat.

"Now, I suggest that you tell me the truth. Where is the base? I have no issue to continue torturing you. I am even thinking about letting Scalpel have some fun with you. He does miss having torturing Bots, it is his specialty."

I kept silent, which angered him even more than before.

"WHERE IS IT!" he screamed in my faceplates.

I flinched at the loudness of his voice falling across my audio receptors. It left them ringing.

"I already told you, not telling."

He punched my stomach. I screamed as hot energon tears flowed down my burning faceplates.

"_Why is this happening?" _I yelled inside my helm. _"First my sparklings, and now this? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment? Please, Optimus, I need you!"_

A/N

I'm not dead! BD Ok, I have been super lazy with my writing. I apologize. Know this, something REALLY good will happen. In two or three chapters. :)


	17. AUTHOR NOTE!

It has been brought to my attention by Princess of Dreams that some many think this story discontinued. It is not, I have had major writers black and I am doing NaNoWriMo this month so my writing is on that. I will try to update over Thanks giving break.


End file.
